The Other Kit
by Sparrowflight
Summary: Sandstorm has her kits. They are called Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Sandstorm is hiding something that no one will suspect. She has another kit. A kit that is thought to be dead. Her name was Firekit. She comes back to the forest,and becomes Sunpaw
1. Prologue

**Summary-Sandstorm has her kits. They are called Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Sandstorm is hiding something that no one will suspect. She has another kit. A kit that is thought to be dead. Her name was Firekit.**

**Pretend that New Prophecy didn't happen.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Warriors. I made this up for my own joy in writing it and possibly the joy of others.**

The Other Kit

Prologue

The new mother looked at her three kits. Two were healthy, strong kits. The other was weak, and barely survived the birth. The kit was fiery red, a perfect image of her father. The she-cat looked at the pile of herbs that the medicine cat had brought her. She smelled and odd scent coming from it, blackleaf. The medicine cat must have brought it by accident. The she-cat knew what she had to do. She pushed the leaf to her smallest kit, making sure that her other two were asleep. The kit inhaled the smell of the leaf, which caused her to fall unconscious. The mother lifted the kit and carried her out of the den, into the clearing of her camp. Her mate ran over to her. "What's wrong with our kit, Sandstorm?" There was worry in his eyes.

"She's dead, Firestar," the she-cat replied. It was painful for her to lie like that. "I'm going to bury her. Don't follow me. I need to do this alone."

Her mate nodded, and watched her leave.

The she-cat ran through the forest to the twoleg place. She could feel the kit starting to wake up, and was thankful that she was out of camp already. It would be hard to convince the clan that this was the best for her kit. Sandstorm reached the garden that Firestar had once lived in. Sandstorm licked her kit and left her in the twoleg garden, silently wishing to StarClan that the twolegs would find her. Sandstorm turned and ran from her kit, knowing that this was best for her.

The next day Sandstorm left her kits to see if the twolegs found Firekit. In the twoleg garden the place where she left her kit showed that the kit had been taken inside the twoleg house. The kit would be well cared for there. Sandstorm turned and went back to the camp. She hoped that the kit could be a warrior some day. She had a feeling like StarClan had a great destiny planned for her…

As Sandstorm came back to the camp the medicine cat, Cinderpelt, awoke from a terrifying dream that StarClan had sent to her. _A glowing fire-lit pelt will become the most dangerous obstacle in the forest…and will kill the danger that faces every cat… _A new prophecy had been given. When Sandstorm heard it, shivers went down her spine. _Did this have anything to do with her third daughter?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own Warriors.**

**Sorry if I make anyone a little "out of character".**

Chapter 1

Rosie sat on the fence in the twoleg garden. Her fiery red pelt glowed in the setting sun, and the forest in front of her looked innocent and inviting. This was her chance. The twolegs weren't home, and no one could stop her. No one…Rosie jumped off the fence to go into the forest. This place seemed to hold many memories, both good and bad. It felt almost like she belonged here, and a faint memory stirred in her, the cold wind blowing through her pelt, and the comforting scent of her mother. It was her imagination. It was a warm summer day. There wasn't a cold wind, or any wind. She shook herself. It was getting dark fast, now that the sun had set. Rosie's body slipped through the undergrowth. She made no sound, except for her breathing that was nervous and exited. As Rosie crept forward, a mouse came into view. She slipped closer, could she catch it? Another inch and she would have it. Rosie sprang. The mouse scrambled in her paws. Rosie sank her teeth into its neck, until the body went limp. Rosie began to walk back to the garden. She had a good adventure for today. Rosie was almost at the edge of the forest when a heavy body landed on her.

"What are you doing in my Clans territory?" the cat snarled.

Rosie gasped for breath. "I wanted to see what it was like out in the forest."

"Get out of here, kittypet!" The cat said the word _kittypet_ scornfully.

"What concern of it is yours, whether I stay or leave?"

"If you're here it's my concern!"

Rosie scrambled out from the cat's paws. The she-cat was a dark ginger. She hissed at her. "Are you always like this, or am I just a special exception?"

She hissed. "You should be glad that my mentor hasn't helped me yet. If Dustpelt was here you'd be crowfood!"

Rosie would taunt her. That seemed to be the she-cat's style, and Rosie was good at taunting. "What's the matter? Am I too much of a challenge for you to fight? Are you too weak to beat a _kittypet_?" Rosie wasn't sure why the word _kittypet_ was an insult, but the cat took offence at what Rosie had said, so it was good enough.

"You'll pay for that, kittypet!"

"Oh, yeah? I'm terrified."

The she-cat hissed again, and leapt at Rosie. Rosie rolled out of the way, causing the she-cat to land in the dirt. "What's wrong? Can't your _mentor_ help you? Or am just too much of a challenge?"

The she-cat snarled. "You'll regret that!"

"If your mentor is the same skill level in fighting as you I won't have a problem."

"Dustpelt is a warrior, and could easily claw your fur off."

"Since your mentor hasn't arrived yet I'm guessing you will need to handle it yourself!"

"The whole camp probably heard a fight and is coming. You'll be dead."

"What's going on, Squirrelpaw?" said a brown tom.

"This kittypet is on our territory!" she yowled.

The tom glanced at me. "It looks like she gave you some nasty wounds. You should go see Cinderpelt. Since you were fighting a kittypet, I'm surprised."

The she-cat hissed. "I want this kittypet off of our territory first!"

"That isn't for you to decide." He meowed firmly. "We will take her to Firestar. It is his decision on what happens to her."

Rosie didn't like the way they were talking. She hated it when anyone talked about her like she wasn't there. She didn't like the sound of Firestar either. Who was this cat that would decide her fate? A shiver crept down her spine. What would happen to her?


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! **

**Also, I'm sorry if I call Leafpool and Squirrelflight by their warrior names.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Other Kit

Chapter 2

As Rosie followed the apprentice and mentor, her stomach churned with dread. The wounds that she received stung now, although most of them had stopped bleeding. Twilight had set in. Maybe she could escape when it got dark. The brown cat, Dustpelt, could probably catch her easily. What would her housefolk think? They would be worried her. The cats were going at her pace, she could never get away from them. These cats had sleek bodies, and muscles moved smoothly. She, a house cat, could never out run them. Rosie let out a hiss of frustration.

"It's not much further," Dustpelt said.

Rosie glared at him. "I'm not tired!" It was a lie. "I'm not scared of you either!"

"You should be. I could kill you now, but it is Firestar's decision," he replied.

"Is Firestar a god or something?" Rosie spat. "It seems like you can't do anything without his permission."

"We don't need permission for everything!" snapped Squirrelpaw. "And Firestar is my father."

Dustpelt flicked his tail for silence. "Firestar is the leader of ThunderClan. You should respect him."

_Why?_ Rosie thought. _I've never even met him._

"We found her on our territory. I don't think she's a threat, but you should decide what happens to her." Dustpelt said to Firestar, a ginger tom, as a light ginger she-cat walked up.

"I think," she began, "we should invite her into the clan. She gave Squirrelpaw some nasty wounds, and seems to be a decent fighter."

Firestar nodded. "It's true," he said. "She would make a good warrior."

_What? _ Rosie thought. _Are they thinking about asking me to join their clan?_

Dustpelt also gave his support. "She's pretty good. And I doubt that she's fought before."

Firestar flicked his talk for Dustpelt to leave. "You seem to really want her to join, Sandstorm," he mewed.

The she-cat, Sandstorm, nodded. "I can't help it Firestar, but she reminds me of our kit."

"Firekit," he mewed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the Highrock for a meeting!" yowled Firestar. It was sunrise of the next day. Cats padded out of their dens into the early light. When every cat had gathered under the Highrock, he continued, "A kittypet trespassed on ThunderClans' territory yesterday." All eyes glanced at Rosie, causing her to look at her paws with her pelt prickling. Firestar continued, "This kittypet was caught by Squirrelpaw, who attacked her. The kittypet was engaged in the fight instead of fleeing like many other kittypets would. I have invited her to join the Clan, and she has accepted." He flicked his tail for Rosie to come forward. "Rosie, from now on you will be known as Sunpaw." Rosie nodded. Firestar continued, "Greystripe, you are ready for an apprentice. Pass on your knowledge and skill to this apprentice."

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" yowled the Clan.

Sunpaw padded over to the other apprentices. Squirrelpaw glared at her. "Hi, I'm Leafpaw," said a light brown tabby. "I'm Cinderpelt's apprentice." Squirrelpaw glared at her Leafpaw.

"I'm Whitepaw," said an all white she-cat. "I'll show you the apprentice den."

"Okay." As Whitepaw led Sunpaw to the apprentice den, Sunpaw heard Squirrelpaw hiss, "That cat took my fur off Leafpaw! Why were you talking to her?"

"You attacked _her_, Squirrelpaw," Leafpaw replied.

**So that is chapter two. I had to decide which of two names I liked better, so it took me a little longer than I planned. I had to ask my little brother's opinion on the name and he said the one that I'm using in this chapter. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

**Thank you to my reviewer, ****warriorfreak.**

**I've have minor writers' block, and school started, so updates will be slower. I'm sorry about the wait.**

"Come one, it's not that hard!" mewed Greystripe encouragingly. "I know you can do it!"

_It's easy for you,_ thought Sunpaw. _You're clanborn and you're already a warrior!_

"Come on, Sunpaw! If you want to be a warrior, you need to be able to do this!"

_I hate how he's always so cheerful._ Thought Sunpaw.

"I'll never be a warrior!" Sunpaw spat. "No one wants me to be a warrior. I'm not _Clanborn_. Everyone knows that I can't be a warrior!"

Greystripe stared at her for a moment. "Who said that you would never be a warrior?"

Sunpaw's fur prickled uncomfortably. "I-I over heard the elders speaking. They were arguing over…" she trailed off.

"Over what?" Her mentor's voice was sharp.

"A prophecy."

"What they mean?"

I'm not sure what they meant. I got scared and left."

"Why were you scared?" Greystripe's voice was soft now, as if he was afraid of some one overhearing them.

"I-I heard them say that I wouldn't be warrior because of it."

Greystripe stared at her. "What did you hear after that?"

Sunpaw wasn't sure why he was acting like this. "I could tell that they were quoting the next line. '_A glowing fire-lit pelt will become the most dangerous obstacle in the forest._'"

"And after that?"

"Then the elder, Mousefur, said, 'Anyone can tell that it's Sunpaw. Her pelt in the sun looks like it's on fire. She will most likely kill us all.' Another elder, Longtail, said, 'Sunpaw is a dedicated apprentice. We have no reason to believe that she would harm us.' Mousefur said, 'No one suspected Tigerstar either. Look at what happened with him.' That was when I left. I couldn't talk to them after that, and I didn't want to hear anymore."

"Sunpaw," Greystripe said, "We've trained enough for today. Let's go back to camp. Get yourself some fresh kill. I need to talk to Firestar about this."

**Sorry, I know it's kind of short, but I feel bad about not updating for a while. I'm going to try and make updates as quick as I can.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to every one of my kind and wonderful reviewers, Deerstar and shadowkitty12.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

Sunpaw was eating a mouse, but she wasn't very hungry. _What would Firestar say when Graystripe told him. Would he be mad?_ Sunpaw looked down at her half-eaten mouse. She didn't want anymore of it, so she stretched her legs and buried the rest of it by the fresh kill pile.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Squirrelpaw.

"No." Sunpaw replied.

"Was Graystripe hard on you during training?"

"No."

"Tired?"

"A little."

Squirrelpaw blinked sympathetically. "Training's hard at first. You'll get used to it soon."

"Everything's _perfectly fine_ in training!" Sunpaw snapped, but instantly regretted it. Squirrelpaw blinked at her.

"Fine," she said coolly.

Sunpaw stared at the ground. "Sorry, it's just that…"

"It's okay."

"Friends?"

Squirrelpaw smiled. "Friends."

Sunpaw stood in a clearing, the stars glittering in the sky. Everything was peaceful, not even a mouse stirred in the silence. Sunpaw looked up at Silverpelt. One star was _moving_. It seemed to float down to the clearing that she stood in, five other stars following it. When the stars touched the ground, they turned into cats. Sunpaw was silent with awe. After several minutes of silence, Sunpaw found her voice. "Who are you?" she asked.

A single red-colored cat stepped forward. "We are cats of StarClan. I am Redtail, a previous member of ThunderClan. This is Lionheart," he said, flicking his tail towards a golden-brown cat. "Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Whitestorm, and Silverstream," Redtail flicked his tail towards each cat as he said they're name.

Sunpaw's throat was dry. "Why did you come to me? Why not Firestar or Cinderpelt? Or Leafpaw?"

Redtail laughed. "Sunpaw, StarClan has given you a destiny."

All five recited in unison, "A glowing fire-lit pelt will become the most dangerous obstacle in the forest…and will kill the danger that faces every cat."

"Do what your heart tells you, Sunpaw," Spottedleaf murmured. "You will know what to do when the time comes."

"You'll do fine," murmured Whitestorm.

"StarClan will give you courage," rasped Yellowfang.

"We will be with you through every danger that you face. Don't be afraid of death." whispered Lionheart.

"You will be able to tell that we are with you, and we will fight for you." whispered Silverstream.

The five cats disappeared.

Redtail waited for a moment until he spoke. "Sunpaw, there is something that you must know before you wake up, which will be soon." His voice was urgent. "It's about your mentor."

"Graystripe?"

"Yes. You have gotten to know him well, and you have been able to trust him. But you need to get used to working alone."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the chosen cat. The leaders of StarClan choose you to kill the dangerous obstacle. This cat will find out, and will try to kill every cat close to you to distract you. The cat only wants power. You can be friendly with other cats, but you can't be close friends or fall in love until your duty is over. Do you understand?"

Sunpaw nodded, so Redtail continued, "You will not have your mentor for all of your apprenticeship. You will be apprenticed to an accomplice of the evil cat, and by then the evil cat will know that you are chosen to kill him. His accomplice will train you as little as possible, so you won't be ready to face him."

Sunpaw nodded again. "What will I do?"

"We will train you. Sunpaw, listen to me. This is important. The evil cat is not in your clan. He only has one accomplice in your clan. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Sunpaw whispered.

"Good. Sunpaw, you will be taught everything that you need to know at night. Lionheart and Whitestorm will teach you your fighting moves where you use strength. I will teach you to use speed in battles. Silverstream will teach you hunting, but not the kind you know now. She will also teach you all that you need to know in tracking. Yellowfang and Spottedleaf will teach you about herbs and how to use them to heal yourself.

I must go, Sunpaw. You will wake up soon."

Sunpaw heard a cat yowl in terror,

Sunpaw jolted awake. She was trembling from the last seconds of her dream. Sunpaw wasn't sure, but for some reason she thought that the yowl of terror was from Graystripe. Sunpaw shivered as Redtail's words came back to her '_You won't have your mentor for your entire apprenticeship_.' Graystripe would die, and it would probably be soon.

**That the end of this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! Its not the longest chapter, but I think it's a decent length. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. And pretty please review!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry about most-likely killing Graystripe in later chapters, but I kinda need to for this story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here! Okay, I don't really have anything to say, except thank you to all of my reviewers! **

**Don't own Warriors, and I never will.**

Sunpaw's tail dragged on the ground. The previous day she had her first training session with Yellowfang and Spottedleaf. It wasn't very hard, but Sunpaw felt like she'd been up all night. Graystripe wasn't being very easy on her either, but Sunpaw assumed that she kind of deserved it. She wasn't doing anything right, and let a rabbit run right through her paws.

Sunpaw watched Silverstream was teaching her tonight. The she-cat watched the sky carefully, and a hawk flew down. Sunpaw opened her mouth to cry an alarm, but something kept her silent. The hawk circled and landed seeing the mouse on the forest floor. Silverstream leapt at the hawk, landing squarely on its back. The hawk tried to fly away, but Silverstream bit its neck killing it easily. "You try," she told Sunpaw. "If you can't do this, you'll be in trouble, because you won't be able to bring any fresh-kill to your camp." (**A/N Yeah, I know that I took the "Tribe tricks" but Sunpaw will need to bring a lot of fresh-kill to the camp if she gets a new mentor. hee hee) **Sunpaw was about to leap on to the hawk when a yowl split through her dream.

Sunpaw jerked awake, and jumped to her paws. Whitepaw stared at her.

"What's going on?" asked the white she-cat.

Sunpaw shook her head. She just didn't know. With Squirrelpaw and Whitepaw beside her, she raced out into the clearing. ThunderClan was in battle.

Sunpaw leapt at an intruder, blindly clawing at his eyes. The tom hissed at her, trying to get her off.

"This is ThunderClan's territory!" she spat at him. "Get off!"

The tom smiled. "Not for long, kitty. We will take your territory, and you can't stop up."

"Maybe not," Sunpaw said. "But I can try!" She rolled off of the toms back onto the ground, and before he could do anything, she tore at his throat. The tom yowled in pain and fury as he ran off. Sunpaw watched in satisfaction before diving back into battle.

"Rouges!" one of Sunpaw's Clan members spat.

Sunpaw twisted under a huge toms grip, struggling to free herself. The weight lifted off he back, by Graystripe. Apprentice and mentor fought side by side, driving the cat out. As soon as the cat fled, another cat leapt at Sunpaw, and she lost sight of Graystripe. Sunpaw fought cat after cat, her paws beginning to drag on the ground. A yowl echoed across the camp, and Sunpaw's head shot up. Her blood running cold, Sunpaw stared in shock. It was the cry from her dream.

**Mwa hahaha. Okay, you all know what is happening (hahaha), and I hopes you liked the chapter. I know its short, but bear with me. I got writers' block. But I hope you liked it, and please review! **

**Sparrowflight**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm really really, really sorry that it took me so long to update. And I really hope that all of my readers stayed with me. Sorry to everyone. Oh, and Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate)!**

**Don't own Warriors**

Sunpaw froze. Graystripe! She sprinted through the cats, dodging blows from enemy cats. Graystripe was trapped under a brown tom, his struggles to get loose becoming weaker and weaker. Sunpaw ran towards the spot. Suddenly, as if on cue, the rouge cats turned and fled.

Sunpaw didn't see any of it. Graystripe was dead.

The rouge cats had to be working for the evil cat. Her next mentor had to be evil then. She saw Firestar walking to his den.

At moon high, Firestar leapt onto the Highrock. The entire clan silently waited for his announcement of deputy and Sunpaw's mentor.

"Graystripe died fighting as warrior should," Firestar began. "His courage and loyalty will cause the clan to grieve deeply for this loss.

"But moving to another matter, it is time for me to appoint a new deputy. ThunderClan's deputy will be Dustpelt." Delight spread across Dustpelt's face.

"I would be honored to be your deputy," He replied.

"And also," continued Firestar, "Sunpaw has no mentor at the moment. Sunpaw, until you finish your training, your mentor will be Rainwhisker."

Rainwhisker padded out to Sunpaw, who touched noses with him. _Hoe could Rainwhisker be with the evil cat, whoever he is! What can he do to ThunderClan? ThunderClan was the strongest Clan in the forest! _Sunpaw didn't know how evil certain cats could be, she had not been alive when Tigerstar was.

"You can't do anything right!" snarled Rainwhisker. "Why can't you even do the simple task of catching a mouse?"

"I would have caught it if you wouldn't have yelled at me for the wrong posture!" Sunpaw lashed out.

"Disrespect to a warrior," smirked Rainwhisker. "No meal for you tonight, I'm afraid."

Sunpaw hated him right then, and she knew that she would kill him. She would kill him in the most painful way possible, so he would be begging her for the mercy of death. At that moment, she felt her first moment of true hate, and she wanted to her the agonizing cries of Rainwhisker's pain.

**Did you like it, hate it, think it was to short (yes I know, it was short, but I felt like I owed you people something), want to scream at me for making Rainwhisker evil? Please let me know. Oh, and in the future, I'll try to update quicker, but I do have homework for school, and a book report due on the 9th, so I probably won't update until at least then.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone. I didn't fall off the face of the Earth. I fell out of my Warriors obsession a little. But I owe it to you people to finish this fic, so I will. That is a promise.**

**This is chapter seven, and I really hope that you enjoy it.**

**Don't own Warriors, so I just content myself by writing fan fiction.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing**

Sunpaw dreading training that day with Rainwhisker. She wasn't hungry, which was odd because she hadn't eaten since the previous morning. She had never been so happy to see it begin to rain. Rainwhisker had stalk up to her and told her that training was canceled, and had walk off to talk to Firestar. Squirrelpaw dropped down next to her, her whiskers twitching in amusement. "What a grumpy fur ball. Did he promise you training?"

"Nope."

"What's wrong Sunpaw?"

"Nothing." _Except I have an evil mentor who hates me and is working with an evil cat who I'm supposed to kill even though I have no clue who it is. _ She thought bitterly.

"Want to go hunting?" Squirrelpaw asked. "We're getting low on fresh kill."

"Sure! That sounds great!" Sunpaw exclaimed. "Want to ask Leafpaw if she wants to come?"

"Okay, I'll try to get her to come." She dipped her head to the approaching Firestar.

"I'd like to talk to Sunpaw," he said coldly.

"Okay. We were going to go hunting, but I'll ask Leafpaw if she want to come," Squirrelpaw said nonchalantly. "That okay, Sunpaw?"

"Fine," Sunpaw said, dread growing in her stomach, as Squirrelpaw bounded off.

"Sunpaw," Firestar began, "I just talked to Rainwhisker, and he said that you were not doing your fair share of work."

"What?!" Sunpaw hissed.

"He said that you often got into arguments with him. Is this true?"

"Yes. He always starts them, telling me that I'm doing something wrong but not telling me how to fix it!"

Firestar nodded. "I'll speak with him about that. If this problem continues either Dustpelt or I will watch a training session. If problems continue after that then I'll look into switching your mentor."

"Thanks."

Firestar nodded and walked off to talk with Rainwhisker. Sunpaw smiled, she had the support of the clan leader, and she might possibly switch mentors. Life could not be better.

Leafpaw, Squirrelpaw, and Sunpaw returned to camp with their jaws filled with prey. Because of the rain no one else had gone out, so the three apprentices filled the entire fresh kill pile. Leafpaw and Squirrel paw's mentor praised them for this, and Rainwhisker told Sunpaw that she'd done a good job. Firestar congratulated them.

"These apprentices hunted well today," He announced to the clan. Then, to the apprentices, "You hunted Take some fresh kill to your dens and have a feast."

They were happy to obey.

And to Sunpaw's delight, Rainwhisker looked absolutely furious.


	9. Chapter 8

**First, I do not own Warriors.**

**Second, thank you to my kind, sweet, lovable reviewers.**

**Third, did some of you die or something? I looked at my stats, and six people had this as a favorite story, and twelve had me on their alerts. And I did not get that many reviews.**

**Fourth, everyone, please review after you read this chapter. Please?**

**Fifth, in this chapter Sunpaw finds out something very, very important…**

**Sixth, Sunpaw will do something to get back at Rainwhisker.**

The next day was horrible for Sunpaw. Furious at Sunpaw for pleasing Firestar, Rainwhisker bullied her even more, dragging her out for hunting just after dawn. By the time they got back it was past sunset.

"Don't get anything to eat," Rainwhisker said with obvious delight. "You didn't hunt well enough."

Sunpaw lowered her head so he wouldn't see the hatred in her eyes.

After the next week, Sunpaw began to feel ill. Rainwhisker had started depriving her of food, and she hadn't eaten anything for a week. To make everything worse, her StarClan mentors stopped visiting her. Firestar didn't notice, he was to busy with other problems. Sunpaw didn't dare go to another warrior, in fear that it would get to Rainwhisker, and he would torture her more.

"Go hunting," Rainwhisker told her. "I have other things to deal with, and I don't want to see you awful hunting skills." The hated beast trotted away. Sunpaw dragged her body out of the safety of the camp. She wandered aimlessly from place to place, not even bothering to hunt. She was in her own mind, thinking of running away, living in another Clan maybe. And she'd never need to worry about Rainwhisker's cruelty, and one day she'd become the leader. Sunstar…Sunpaw liked the sound of it.

Voices interrupted he fantasy. One she could tell was Rainwhisker, the other, although she didn't know his name, smelled of ShadowClan. Silently, praying that neither cat would notice her, Sunpaw crept closer. As she was able to see both cats, terror washed over her. Although Sunpaw had never been to a gathering, she could recognize that the tom he was talking to was Blackstar.

"Yes, most of the Clan has noticed that she doesn't work." Rainwhisker was saying. "They think that she just doesn't care anymore, not that she's food deprived."

"Good. Kill her. She must not interfere with my plan," Blackstar hissed.

Sunpaw froze. Rainwhisker was working for Blackstar. Blackstar wanted her dead.

Sunpaw waited with a small rabbit beside a tall tree. She knew that Rainwhisker would come by here soon. Just as she'd thought, Rainwhisker trotted by the tree.

"Rainwhisker!" Sunpaw said. "I caught a rabbit!"

Rainwhisker glanced at it. "I'll eat it then. I'm starved."

Sunpaw pushed it towards him. Rainwhisker tore away the meat of the rabbit. After he finished it, he began to trot along his way. He started moving slower, as though something was freezing in his body. He started dragging his feet along the ground. Sunpaw walked slowly behind him. They were close to the camp when he collapsed. Sunpaw let out a gasp of horror. "I'll get Cinderpelt!" she said to Rainwhisker, and ran to the camp. Cinderpelt went to help him, but had to get some warriors to drag him back. Firestar spoke with Cinderpelt for a few moments before leaping onto the Highrock.

"Due to recent events, Rainwhisker's muscles have frozen up. Cinderpelt will be able to cure him, but it will take a few months. Sunpaw will be the responsibility of all the warriors until then. You can take her with your own apprentices if you like." He leapt down. Sunpaw crawled back to her den. She had gotten back at Rainwhisker, and no one would ever know.

Dustpelt took her out training with Squirrelpaw. Both apprentices were excited, and Sunpaw was hyper. She ran around a bit, hunted, mock-fought with Squirrelpaw, and ran around some more. Dustpelt's whisker's twitched. "Why are you so happy today?"

Sunpaw leapt up a pulled a leaf off a tree. "I'm not sure, I'm just awake!" _And I won't need to see my evil mentor for months!_ She thought.

But, good things cannot last. Cinderpelt was wrong about the recovery time, and Rainwhisker was alive and pleased. After two weeks, Sunpaw's mentor was released from the medicine den. He bullied her worse than ever. He didn't deprive her of food, because Dustpelt knew that Sunpaw was a good hunted. Rainwhisker took her to the training hollow and under the excuse that he was teaching her to fight, scraped his claws along her flank until her entire side was covered in blood. Sunpaw tried to fight back, but he held her down, and occasionally bit he ear until she stopped struggling. After he left, Sunpaw did her best to clean her bloody flank so no one would suspect anything. This was between her and Rainwhisker, and the worst thing that could happen was for Rainwhisker to be exiled. He would go straight to Blackstar, and then not even Sunpaw could watch him.

Life was cruel to Sunpaw. Everyone thought that she was a horrible fighter, and all the wounds that Rainwhisker had given her had began to heal, and several of them would leave scars. Rainwhisker would soon tear her eye out if she didn't stop him. One night, as rain fell heavily from the sky, Sunpaw knew what she had to do. And she had to do it now, while no one was awake, when no one would see her. It was raining, so no one could trace her.

**Can anyone guess what Sunpaw's gonna do? Leave any ideas in reviews. I'll tell you if you're correct.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Warriors.**

**airotciv13-glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, a lot of my chapters are pretty short, sorry to everyone about that.**

**scarletdawn-glad you like my story. Sunpaw won't kill Rainwhisker…or at least not in this chapter if she does decide to kill him…**

**Thank you to everyone for their reviews!!**

**Congratulations to ****Icefeather for correctly guessing what Sunpaw is going to do!**

Sunpaw quietly padded out of her den. The rain felt slightly uncomfortably of her fur. She broke into a run once she was outside of the camp. She ran, ignoring everything around her, only listening for the footsteps of another ThunderClan cat. She heard none. Once at the Fourtrees, she continued, running easily through the wood onto the moors of WindClan. Having no idea where the camp was, Sunpaw search the wet ground for WindClan scent. It was nearing dawn, but Sunpaw was startled to hear the yowl of a cat. She spun around and the WindClan patrol looked at her menacingly. "I need to talk to Tallstar," Sunpaw hissed.

The cats surveyed her coldly. One cat, who seemed to be the leader of the group, said "I say we take her back. She might have a message from Firestar."

"I don't."

The cat looked at her closely. "We should still take you back."

"I must speak with Tallstar now," Sunpaw repeated. "I don't care if you kill me afterwards, just let me talk to him."

The cat nodded, and the WindClan cats circled her, and walked her to their camp.

"Tallstar!" The patrol leader growled. Tallstar padded out of his den.

"A ThunderClan cat!" he hissed. "What does Firestar want now?"

"Nothing," Sunpaw said. "Some cats of ThunderClan were not friendly to me, and I wish to join WindClan."

Silence hung in the air.

"Onewhisker, you will be Sunpaw's mentor while she stays with us," Tallstar told Onewhisker that evening. Sunpaw had told him most of the truth, but she didn't tell him about Rainwhisker. It would draw too much attention. Tallstar continued, "Sunpaw is welcome to stay as long as she likes." He glanced over the crowd.

Onewhisker was friendly and helpful to Sunpaw during training sessions. Unlike Rainwhisker, he gave her tips on using her attack moves, along with hunting. Sunpaw was enjoying her time in WindClan immensely, and found that she didn't want to return to ThunderClan. She loved WindClan; these cats were more like family than sine ThunderClan cats had treated her. She sometimes did feel guilty, leaving Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw like that but it wasn't unlikely that she'd see them at a gathering in a few months. The WindClan members admired her fighting skills, and, unlike in ThunderClan, seemed to have no enemies among themselves.

Sunpaw did have to reason with herself. Even if she decided to stay in WindClan, she still would have to kill Blackstar, and Rainwhisker deserved to die too. No, she didn't think that, Rainwhisker deserved pain, like the pain he had caused her.

ThunderClan Camp

ThunderClan camp was in chaos. Sunpaw had gone missing, and even if she was useless to some cats, she could still tell other Clans some of ThunderClan's secrets. Rainwhisker slipped off. No one noticed.

"Hello, Sunpaw," purred a cat's voice. "I need to tell you something."

Sunpaw looked up and gasped.

**Yeah, it's short but I want to leave it off here. I already decided who the cat is, but it isn't Rainwhisker or Blackstar. Everyone, I really want you to review. If there's anything that you'd recommend for me to change, and I do NOT mean anything like that Graystripe should come back to life. I mean if I should describe something more, or if I should add some characters in more.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews!!**

**I don't own Warriors.**

"Silverstream!" Sunpaw gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Silverstream laughed. "I came to tell you the truth."

"About what?"

"Where you came from, Sunpaw. You were never a kittypet."

Sunpaw looked at her. "But I was raised by twolegs…"

"Yes, but you were born as a Clan cat. Your mother gave you to twolegs so you could live; you were too weak to survive in the wild. You came to the forest," Silverstream said.

"Who is my mother? Who is my father?" Sunpaw asked eagerly.

"That," Silverstream said, "You will find out when you are ready. I'll just say that you are a mirror image of your father."

"What?"

Sunpaw woke with a start. _What? Who is my father? Who looks like me?_

She pondered over these questions all day. Onewhisker was friendly enough, but Sunpaw felt bad for him. She wasn't his real apprentice.

Sunpaw was hunting alone; she was familiar enough with WindClan territory.

"Cowardly thing, to run away," a cold voice said from the shadows.

"I agree, although none of the Clan blames me," replied the ghostly familiar voice of Rainwhisker.

"I don't care if they blame you!" spat the cold voice, which Sunpaw recognized as Blackstar's. "I just need you to spy on ThunderClan now."

"Yes," Rainwhisker mumbled.

"Sill though, it makes no sense. Firestar didn't even realize who the brat was."

"Sunpaw?"

"Yes!" snapped Blackstar. "He didn't realize that the prophecy referred to her, or who she was."

"Who is she?" Rainwhisker asked eagerly.

"Who else?" Blackstar almost laughed. "The idiot didn't even know who she was, and anyone could tell."

"What-"

"You didn't realize either, Rainwhisker?" Blackstar sneered. "The apprentice that you trained you didn't even realize who she was? How she would be just like her father?"

"Who is her father?"

Blackstar laughed again. Sunpaw could tell he was enjoying this. When it came down to it, she would too, being able to torture Rainwhisker with just information.

"If you don't know," Blackstar said. "I won't tell you. You'll figure it out, eventually. Only the brat's mother knows who she really is, besides me. Good luck," Blackstar laughed as he trotted off.

Sunpaw stood frozen long after both cats had left. She had almost figured out who her father was.

She hissed in frustration.

**Yeah, it's short. I know that.**

**But, I have some questions for all of you.**

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please answer the following questions in your review; you do not need to tell me why:**

**Do you think Sunpaw should die when her story is over?**

**Do you think Sunpaw should fall in love? With who?**

**Should Sunpaw have kits?**

**Would you rather have Sunpaw stay in WindClan or return to ThunderClan?**

**These will just help me decide what to do in some parts of the story (the overall plot will stay the same). Originally, I was going to have Sunpaw return to ThunderClan, but I think she should stay in WindClan too, so yeah…**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Sparrowflight**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**I'm updating today because I feel like it, even though I updated like, yesterday.**

**My new goal for this story is to update at least once a week, but unfortunately, my teachers (gags) are evil and give me homework (it usually isn't too much, but still) and since summer is in less than a month (YES!!!) I might update more, but I'm going on a vacation in June and camp for two weeks at the end of June and early July, just to let you know. So yeah, there might be a month that you only get one or two chapters…**

**Thank for your reviews, as always. Thanks for answering my questions; it'll help me decide a few lesser points of this story. If you think of someone Sunpaw should fall in love with just leave it in your review. I got good ideas with the suggestions, but I'm not going to promise anything.**

**A lot of people didn't want Sunpaw to die…I might have her live so an angry mob doesn't try to kill me. Well, I don't think anyone would try that (would you?) and beside, you don't know where I live…I hope.**

**Most people wanted Sunpaw to return to ThunderClan, but I'm still not sure what I'm going to do yet, both places are like home to her…**

**But I'm going on to the story now (this note is almost as long as the last chapter).**

Sunpaw shivered. Although she loved WindClan, she sometimes missed the towering trees of ThunderClan. She couldn't leave WindClan now, and what if ThunderClan didn't accept her back? Shaking herself back to her senses, Sunpaw pounced on a rabbit that had tried to run from her.

"Good catch!" called a voice that Sunpaw recognized as Onewhisker's.

Sunpaw laughed. "What? Wishing you could catch a rabbit?"

"Don't mock your superiors," Onewhisker teased her, playfully cuffing her with his paw.

"I'll let you know if I see one."

"Hey!"

Sunpaw laughed. "What? Did I insult the big, tough warrior?"

"Yes."

"Where is he? I should say I'm sorry."

Onewhisker laughed. "That's mean."

"How touching," a cold voice hissed. "A touching scene between mentor and apprentice."

Sunpaw spun around. She knew that voice. It belonged to Blackstar.

"Sunpaw run!" Onewhisker yelled. Warn the camp!"

"You!" Blackstar snapped. "Stop the apprentice. Don't kill her."

Sunpaw sprinted toward the camp, but the cat followed. She slipped through brambles and thorns, and arrived at camp without her pursuer. "ShadowClan," She gasped to Nightcloud. "Onewhisker's holding them off. I'm going to go help."

"No, take Ashfoot and Tornear, I'll tell Tallstar."

Sunpaw nodded. Ashfoot and Tornear raced over, and the three cats raced to help their clanmate.

Onewhisker needed the help, although he was doing quite well for one cat against nine. The additional three cats helped some, but it was still three cats to each warrior, and Sunpaw was fighting two. The cats tried and drag her off; they didn't seem to want to hurt her.

Sunpaw used this to her full advantage.

"She gave them wounds that they would remember, and bit and kicked ruthlessly. Still, the cats barely gave her and wounds that drew blood. Even so Sunpaw was more than happy to see most of WindClan come to their aid.

As one clan, they forced ShadowClan back, driving them into their own territory.

"I'll get you Sunpaw. You will die, like your father will, thinking that you can do anything. You'll die like Tigerstar, dieing at the hand of an ally," Blackstar hissed.

Sunpaw shuddered involuntarily.

Sunpaw stayed in camp for a few days, recovering from her few minor injuries, pondering over Blackstar's words, thinking over what Silverstream had told her, and waiting for Sunpaw to get better. He wasn't seriously injured, and the fact that he meant nothing to ShadowClan meant that they didn't care if he died.

Sunpaw, however, wasn't bored during those few days. She and Crowpaw, who was a grey WindClan apprentice, talked during those long hours. Sunpaw told him of ThunderClan's trees and the cats there. Crowpaw told her about the parts of WindClan territory that she hadn't seen, and about the WindClan cats who dared to venture into certain places.

"That sound fascinating," Sunpaw murmured as Crowpaw ended his story about a previous WindClan leader.

As odd as it seemed, the two cats became friends. They were opposites, but they enjoyed each others company. Sunpaw pondered on this.

As she almost fell asleep that night she gasped. Suddenly wide awake, she understood what Silverstream had said. She remembered Blackstar's words, _'The idiot didn't even know who she was, and anyone could tell.'_

She looked exactly like Firestar.

**It's a bit shorter than I'd like, but I want to leave it here. So yeah, Sunpaw knows who her father is. The thing in the beginning with Onewhisker and Sunpaw, their just friends there. FRIENDS. They were teasing each other.**

**So, if you have an opinion from the questions in the previous chapters, leave it in your review. I guess that's all.**

**Sparrowflight**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Warriors, as usual.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my tadpoles, Emerson and Fluffy.**

**Thank you to my reviewers of reviewing.**

**Also, might give some character warrior names earlier than they received them in the books.**

**I have nothing else to say here.**

"Oh, StarClan," Sunpaw whispered. "What is happening?"

The stars only twinkled in reply.

"Why me?" she asked. "I'm not special. I'm normal. I don't have any special powers."

She heard soft laughter. "We chose you because we believe in you, Sunpaw."

Sunpaw whirled around. "Spottedleaf! What-? Am I asleep?"

Spottedleaf laughed again. "No, you're awake. Only you can see me, so don't wake anyone up. They will think that you're talking to yourself."

"Yeah…" Sunpaw said, not really understanding. "What do I do?"

"You'll find out."

"What?!"

"I have to go, Sunpaw. You can trust everyone in WindClan." Spottedleaf said as she faded.

Sunpaw sighed. Why did StarClan make this so difficult?

"Sunpaw!" Onewhisker called as he padded up. "You're up late."

Sunpaw stiffened. "So are you."

Onewhisker laughed. "I was talking to Tallstar. He said that if you weren't so young, he would make you a warrior."

Sunpaw stared at him.

"He also wanted to know how long you were going to stay. If it's going to be a while, he wants to give you an actual ceremony, not just say that I'll train you."

Sunpaw nodded. She couldn't go to ThunderClan now; she had too much in WindClan. Rainwhisker would still be her mentor, and she would be viewed as the last, awful apprentice. "I'm going to stay."

"You're staying?" Crowpaw asked her. "For good?"

"For a while," Sunpaw replied. "Forever depends on what StarClan tells me."

"Yeah, but it's good to have you here. You're the best apprentice!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, Sunpaw," Crowpaw said seriously. "I've seen you fight with Onewhisker. You'll be a Clan leader one day."

"Yeah right."

Crowpaw stared at her. "You will be."

Sunpaw just shook her head.

Sunpaw leapt at Onewhisker, just as he sprang back at her. He crashed into her, throwing her to the ground.

"Careless. I'm larger than you, don't try any attacks like that," he said as Sunpaw scrambled up from the grassy clearing.

Sunpaw nodded. "Let me try again." She sized up her mentor, he was right; she was no match for his size. Carefully, she prowled toward him thinking quickly with each step. At about a tail length away, Onewhisker jumped at her. Sunpaw dove out of his way and Onewhisker landed awkwardly. Sunpaw checked her speed and turned, just as Onewhisker had regained his balance. She jumped, landing on his back.

"You win," Onewhisker said, shaking Sunpaw off. "Good job. I wasn't expecting the move at the end. Let's get back to camp."

**Kinda short and a boring ending, but oh well. Also, updates might be slower because of some problems in my life (I was at a dance at my friends church with my friend, and this one guy liked me, and another guy liked me too, and the first guy asked me out and I said no, but I feel really bad about it because I feel like I led him on. One of my friends liked one of the guys too, and if she finds out I'm dead). Please review everyone. If you have any answers to questions that I asked in previous chapters, please post them.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own Warriors. I will never own Warriors.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I've posted another Warriors story called Almost Magic. If you have time, please read it.**

"I heard you did a good job," Crowpaw said quietly that as the two rested after a long day. It was twilight, and Sunpaw heard a note of jealousy in her friend's voice.

"I was okay, I guess."

"You're going to be a great warrior someday, Sunpaw," Crowpaw told her quietly. "I envy you for that."

Sunpaw felt her ears grow hot. "You're going to be a good warrior too—"

Crowpaw brushed away the compliment. "You could be leader someday," he said seriously. "You're ambitious. You would be good in a position like that. You are a natural warrior."

"I used to be a kittypet!"

"So did Firestar, look at him."

Sunpaw didn't reply. He was right.

"You don't belong here."

"What?!" Sunpaw hissed.

"In WindClan. You are a ThunderClan cat at heart. I can tell."

"I'm not going back to ThunderClan!"

"Even after Rainwhisker is dead?"

Sunpaw was stunned. "How did you know?"

Crowpaw shrugged. "You were his apprentice. When you came here, you were covered in old wounds. I figured he was hurting you in some way."

"I'm not going back to ThunderClan," Sunpaw said quietly.

Crowpaw shrugged, Sunpaw could tell he didn't believe her. Crowpaw padded over to his moss bed, but Sunpaw stayed where she was, looking at the stars twinkling in the sky. "StarClan," she murmured. "What did I get myself into? Should I go back?"

Spottedleaf's laugher answered her. "That is your decision, Sunpaw. You know what you need to do. It will go against what you want, but you have to do it."

"I want to stay here," Sunpaw breathed.

"Maybe you will need to," Spottedleaf replied. "Maybe you will return to ThunderClan. It is all up to you. Do what you think is best."

Sunpaw nodded, and Spottedleaf faded away.

Sunpaw struggled for breath while a large white cat with black paws stood over her laughing. One of his huge paws was cutting of her breath; she was falling back into unconsciousness…

"Sunpaw! Get up, we have training."

Sunpaw blinked. "What?" she asked Crowpaw.

"Training," he replied slowly.

"But-"

"You were dreaming."

"Oh." Sunpaw said. It had felt so real, like she was really dieing. "I'll see Onewhisker then."

Crowpaw nodded and left.

Sunpaw combed the moss out of her fur, trying to shake the dream off. _It isn't an omen,_ she told herself again and again. Still, the dream haunted her as she left to hunt with Onewhisker. After catching two rabbits, she felt better. _It was just a dream,_ she thought as she stalked into camp.

**Yes, it's short like most of my chapters. Anyway, about the questions I asked in an earlier chapter: Sunpaw will fall in love, but ideas of with who are still welcome. I've gotten suggestions for Onewhisker, Spiderpaw, and Crowpaw. Votes on where Sunpaw lives for the rest of her life are still open, along with whether Sunpaw should die or not. Also, please vote if you think Sunpaw should be a leader. And lastly, a friend of mine read this and suggested that if Sunpaw has kits that I should write a story about them after this one is finished. If I would write it, would anyone read it?**

**Thanks, Sparrowflight**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own Warriors.**

**A special thanks to my reviewers, my friend mdog, school almost being over, and that I didn't get in algebra. WOOT!!**

Sunpaw stared into space as she ate a rabbit that she had caught. It was a warm day, but, no matter what, she kept thinking about Crowpaw's words the previous night. _"You could be leader someday." _Suddenly, she thought of words spoken less recently by Redtail, _"__You can be friendly with other cats, but you can't be close friends or fall in love until your duty is over. Do you understand?"_ Cold gripped her body. She was putting all of her friends in danger, especially Crowpaw and Onewhisker. Her mentor and her…friend. He was just a friend. Sunpaw shook her head. Crowpaw would always be her friend, no matter what. She did not love him, she couldn't.

"Sunpaw!" Crowpaw called out as he passed. "Tallstar wants to see you in his den."

Sunpaw nodded. "I'll go see him now."

She padded softly to Tallstar's den. He scented her and welcomed her in.

"Sunpaw," he said calmly. "This is Squirrelpaw from ThunderClan."

Sunpaw nodded mutely. Finally, she whispered, "I know."

"She brought a message for you from ThunderClan. Squirrelpaw?"

"Firestar wants to welcome you back to ThunderClan. If you want to come back, you are welcome, but you must come with me now. If you do not accept you will be treated like any other cat. You will not receive special treatment because you were once part of our clan."

"This is your decision, Sunpaw," Tallstar said. "You two should discuss it alone." The old leader trotted out of his den, leaving the two apprentices alone.

"Please Sunpaw," Squirrelpaw whispered. "Come with me."

Sunpaw weighed her choices. In WindClan she had a great mentor, Crowpaw, and a clan who appreciated her. In ThunderClan she had two friends, an evil mentor, and a clan that she thought was lazy and stupid. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Anger rose in Sunpaw. Squirrelpaw didn't understand her. "ThunderClan hates me! I'm a lazy apprentice that can't do anything right there. Here everyone understands me, they don't pretend to care. They actually do. You don't even care; if I want to stay here we'll still see each other at gatherings!"

Squirrelpaw stared at her, but didn't say anything as they left the den.

"Sunpaw, escort Squirrelpaw to the edge of WindClan territory," Tallstar ordered.

Sunpaw lead Squirrelpaw across the now well-known territory. "We can still be friends," she murmured when they reached the fourtrees.

"We never were friends," Squirrelpaw said coldly. She sprang towards her own home.

Sunpaw didn't try to follow her.

Sunpaw slipped into camp, failing to enter unnoticed.

"Sunpaw!" said most of the clan. Crowpaw looked at her, eyes shining, but something made Sunpaw feel uncomfortable, almost nervous.

"I thought that you weren't coming back," he said later that night.

"There is nothing for me in ThunderClan," Sunpaw said quietly. Her mother, father, and sisters were there but they didn't know who she was.

"Still, you're my friend," Crowpaw said seriously. "Even if you went back to ThunderClan, you would still be my friend."

"Thanks."

"Friends forgive each other."

_Unlike Squirrelpaw,_ Sunpaw thought bitterly. The stars shone overhead, and Sunpaw realized that she wasn't sure if the ThunderClan trees would ever feel like home to her again. Before she had left that was home, but could she ever get used to sleeping in a den, or having trees shelter the sun from her back, now that she had left?

Somehow, she didn't think so.

**Now, before an angry mob of people appear outside my house, please READ THIS!!!!! Yes, Sunpaw will be staying in WindClan, BUT after this story is finished when I write the story about her kits, they will be in ThunderClan. You'll find out why. Also today is my birthday, so wait until tomorrow to try and kill me. I'm going to go hire a body guard now…**


	16. Chapter 15

**If you have not realized by now, I don't own Warriors.**

**I have decided who Sunpaw will fall in love with.**

**I had no problem with angry mobs trying to kill me, I case you were wondering.**

"Sunpaw!" Crowpaw cried. "ShadowClan! They're attacking!"

Sunpaw leapt from her mossy bed, and attacked the nearest ShadowClan warrior. She was able to hold onto his back with her claws. The cat yowled in pain. Sunpaw leapt clear as he tried to roll, but this move left his belly uncovered. Sunpaw lashed her paw out and tore. The warrior fled, and Sunpaw flew at another warrior. This warrior was younger, and Sunpaw was soon bleeding. Every time she clawed the cat he would be able to bite her flesh.

Crowpaw came to her rescue. Together the two apprentices drove the older cat back, and Blackstar's yowl to retreat told Sunpaw that they had won this battle.

"Thanks," she said quietly to Crowpaw. "I couldn't have driven that warrior back myself."

Crowpaw stared at her. "We're friends, Sunpaw. That's what friends do for each other."

Happiness swelled inside Sunpaw. Crowpaw felt the same; she could see it in his eyes. There was something else, but she couldn't identify it.

Only one of Sunpaw's cuts would leave a scar, but she was told that it wouldn't be noticeable. She could see Tallstar and Onewhisker talking, but she couldn't hear about what. She planned on getting some sleep before going out to hunt with Onewhisker.

Onewhisker trotted over. "No training today, I'm supposed to stay in camp," he told her somewhat cheerfully, nodding towards a long cut on his side. "ShadowClan cats are tough fighters, I'll give them that."

Sunpaw just shrugged.

"They aren't too bad, I'm can't wait to ask some of them about it at the Gathering tomorrow."

"I guess," Sunpaw said quietly. She doubted that she'd go to the Gathering. Tallstar wouldn't want to draw attention to a cat from ThunderClan, especially after Squirrelpaw's visit.

Onewhisker guessed what she was thinking. "Each cat here knows you're loyal. You are part of the clan, Sunpaw. Never forget that."

Sunpaw nodded.

Each WindClan cat did care fore Sunpaw, she noticed the next day. Onewhisker didn't take her training today, so Sunpaw lounged around camp with the other apprentices after hunting with Crowpaw.

"Will all cats gather for a meeting," Tallstar called.

**Can you guess what it's for? Probably. Please review, and check out my other story, Almost Magic!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I still don't own Warriors.**

**Thanks to Peachfoot, warriorfreak, and Duskcloud for suggestions on Sunpaw's warrior name!**

**I would also like to thank all of my reviewers.**

**Also, I noticed that Sunpaw has never been to a gathering. I forgot about it. So please forgive me. Also, I'm not going to have her guard the camp after her warrior ceremony.**

**And I've got over 100 reviews!!**

**And I'm not sure if I have all the words to the ceremony correct.**

"Sunpaw and Crowpaw," Tallstar said when the clan had gathered. "You both fought bravely in the battle yesterday. Sunpaw, from this day on you will be known as Sunwing. Crowpaw, from this day on you will be known as Crowfeather. Do you promise to protect your clan with your life?"

"I do," Sunwing said, trying to hide the excitement that was pulsing through her body.

"I do," Crowfeather said.

"Then I welcome you as full warriors into WindClan."

As the clan shouted their name, Sunwing realized that nothing could ever compare to this day. She had finally proved to herself that she could do it.

"Congratulations," Onewhisker murmured in her ear. "I knew you could do it Sunwing."

"Thanks."

When the cheers had died down, Tallstar said calmly, "Sunwing and Crowfeather will be coming to the gathering tonight," he said and began to list the names of the other cats that were coming.

"We finally made it, didn't we," Crowfeather said as they ate for the gathering later tonight.

"Yeah," Sunwing agreed. "It wasn't that long ago when I came to the forest."

"You changed. You aren't a soft, weak kittypet."

Sunwing smiled. "You aren't an annoying little apprentice," she teased him.

"It's time to go," Tallstar called to the cats.

Sunwing felt her heart beat faster. She was going to a gathering!

Tallstar led his cats to the fourtrees. Sunwing trotted along next to Crowfeather. Deep down she was scared. She would see ThunderClan, and how would they react? Would they be hostile to their former clanmate, or would they be mad because she left them for WindClan.

"It'll be fine," Crowfeather said, guessing what she was thinking about. "You made your choice, and they have to respect it."

Sunwing nodded. "I know. I'm just thinking about Squirrelpaw. She was…offended."

"I know," Crowfeather whispered. "But I'm glad you stayed."

Sunwing stared into his eyes. "I'm glad I stayed, too."

And as WindClan poured into the clearing around the fourtrees, Sunwing realized that it didn't matter. Even if she lost Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, and her other ThunderClan friends, she would always have Crowfeather.

**Yeah, about the ending…I felt like I had to include it. Does anyone have any suggestions for Squirrelpaw's warrior name? I don't like the one in NP. Oh, and sorry about this being so short. The next chapter's about the gathering.**

**Sparrowflight**


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own Warriors.**

Sunwing easily noticed Squirrelpaw's orange pelt, which she realized was very similar to her own. Several of the ThunderClan cats snarled as Sunwing past, and her heart fell at their cold greeting.

"Sunpaw," Leafpaw whispered quietly.

"It's Sunwing now," Sunwing told her.

Leafpaw nodded. "Oh, Squirrelpaw and I are still apprentices. She wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

Sunwing slipped through the crowd to where Squirrelpaw sat, glowering at a couple of ShadowClan apprentices.

"Squirrelpaw."

"Sunpaw," Squirrelpaw's curt reply was cold, and Sunwing flinched at her reply. Pain tore at her heart. Sunwing had made her choice; Squirrelpaw should be able to make hers.

"It's Sunwing now. Tallstar made me a warrior."

Something like jealousy flickered in Squirrelpaw's eyes. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Squirrelpaw. For…everything. I would have gone back, but WindClan is my home now. They're my family."

"I know," Squirrelpaw said. "I'm glad you found where you belong."

"We can still be friends."

Squirrelpaw smiled. "Yeah, maybe by next gathering I'll be a warrior!"

Sunwing smiled. "I bet you will."

It was simple, Sunwing realized. She was friends with Squirrelpaw again. She didn't need to beg for forgiveness. Firestar called the gathering to an open.

"ThunderClan is fine. Rainwhisker and Sootfur chased a badger away, and we have not seen it since."

"RiverClan is also thriving," Leopardstar said, but Sunwing privately doubted that they would say anything different if they were starving. "StarClan blessed us with new kits and we have two new apprentices."

"WindClan is also doing excellent," Tallstar said. "We have two new warriors, who are both here, Crowfeather and Sunwing." All eyes turned to them.

Last was Blackstar. "ShadowClan is. We have three new apprentices and new kits. Also, I would like to warn you of a traitor among us." A ripple of unease spread through the cats. Blackstar called over the cats' murmurings, "Many of you have noticed an apprentice switch clans. I have reason to believe that she is plotting against us. She wants to take over the forest."

"What?" Squirrelpaw hissed in Sunwing's ear. "He can't mean you!"

Crowfeather tensed on Sunwing's other side, but didn't say anything.

Blackstar continued. "If you would give this traitor to me, I could dispose of her."

Tallstar's eyes narrowed, Leopardstar didn't say anything, as if she knew it wasn't one of her cats, and Firestar spoke, "Will you tell us who this cat is?"

"Her name," Blackstar said, "is Sunwing."

Tallstar, his voice calm but full of authority, hissed, "You name one of my cats, Blackstar. I trust Sunwing fully, as I do with all of my warriors. I would trust any cat in my clan, Sunwing included, with my life."

"Blackstar has a point," Firestar said. "I might not have much to do with this, but Sunwing was in my clan. She might be giving information about ThunderClan to you, Tallstar."

"Sunwing has never given me any information about ThunderClan, or any clan. Perhaps we should call Sunwing up, and she will answer all of your questions."

The leaders murmured their consent, and Sunwing made her way to the Great Rock.

"Would you give your life for your clan?" Blackstar asked.

"Yes."

"Have you ever wanted to attack another clan?"

"Yes."

"Which clan?"

"Your clan," Sunwing hissed. "ShadowClan."

"Why?"

"Seeing as you have tried to kill me enough, it seems fair."

Startled mews came from the cats assembled below.

"I have never tried to kill you."

Sunwing hissed.

"What do you think," Blackstar asked the cats.

Crowfeather leapt to his feet. "Sunwing is a dedicated warrior. If she wanted to take over the clans, she had plenty of times to kill all of WindClan."

Onewhisker added his support. "Sunwing could have killed me many times when I was her mentor. She never even tried to."

Other cats added that Sunwing was innocent.

"There you have it Blackstar," Tallstar said. "Sunwing is innocent. Even if you thought of her as guilty, WindClan deals with its own criminals. If there is nothing left to say, WindClan will leave."

Tallstar sprang off the Great Rock, and WindClan followed its leader home.

**Well, Squirrelpaw's nicer in this chapter.**** As always, please review and check out my other story, **_**Almost Magic**_**, if you haven't already. The next chapter will be more exciting. Hehehe…**


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Thanks to my beta, Honeymist!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**I, and some of you, have noticed that Crowfeather is getting out of character. I'm going to work on getting him back in character.**

"Give us Sunwing or we will attack," Blackstar threatened. He stood in the middle of the WindClan camp, and Sunwing stood beside Crowfeather, ready to attack. If Tallstar ordered her to go with Blackstar, there was nothing she could do to but go.

"Sunwing is a loyal member of WindClan. She stays with WindClan. I believe that she is innocent, and she is loyal to WindClan alone."

"That's an understatement," Crowfeather muttered sarcastically. After the gathering, Tallstar had announced that he believed that Sunwing was as loyal to WindClan as anyone was, and anyone who said differently could see him afterwards. He said it calmly, but everyone knew that anyone who said something would get their ears clawed off.

"Alright then," Blackstar shrugged. "ShadowClan, when you have her, retreat. Attack!"

WindClan sprang forward, attacking the first ShadowClan warriors they could get their paws on. In seconds, Sunwing was covered in her own blood. Her opponent was tough; she couldn't get her claws on him.

Another ShadowClan warrior leapt on her, and a paw collided with her head.

"Sunwing!" Someone called. It sounded like Crowfeather.

Black was floating around her vision, and she fell down, into the blackness of unconsciousness.

He eyes fluttered open hours later.

"You're awake," someone said. "I'm Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat. Blackstar will be pleased that you're awake." His voice was pained, as if he knew what was going to happen but he didn't think it should happen to her.

"Where am I?" Sunwing asked.

"The ShadowClan medicine cat's den."

"Why?"

"Blackstar didn't want you to die," Littlecloud said. His voice was still pained.

"Why? He's tried to kill me enough."

Littlecloud flinched. "He wants to make you suffer. He knows that you are…special."

Sunwing didn't say anything. She knew why Blackstar didn't like her. It didn't surprise her that Littlecloud didn't; Blackstar seemed the type to work alone.

She let her mind wander as Littlecloud tended to her scratches. The medicine den was nice, it was lined with moss and there were a few nests for occupants. She could see the entrance from where she was, it was carefully covered so an outsider who wouldn't know where it was would be lost without a guide. Herbs could be found along the edges.

"I treated all of your cuts," Littlecloud murmured. "I suggest that you rest."

"Why?" Sunwing snapped. "So Blackstar can open them all again?"

Littlecloud flinched. Sunwing guessed that he knew more than he let on.

"Sleep," Littlecloud said finally. "You'll feel better after you do."

Sunwing glared at him but nodded. "Tomorrow you better explain." She licked up the poppy seeds he gave her, and fell back into a deep sleep.

Littlecloud didn't get a chance to explain. Blackstar a four of his warriors took Sunwing with them to a clearing in the woods. Two warriors held her down; two patrolled the clearing keeping everyone away, and Blackstar drew his claws along her flank, opening all of her half-healed wounds from the battle. He also made new cuts, deep cuts that would probably scar.

Sunwing could feel the pain, but after several minutes of the pain from it dulled. She felt strangely detached, like she was barely part of the living world.

"Leave her here," said Blackstar. His voice was misty, as if he was speaking over a long distance. "She'll die of blood loss."

Through hazy vision she saw Blackstar and his warriors walk away, leaving one to guard her. From what, she wasn't sure. A dark gray shape slipped through the forest, and Sunwing faintly recognized it.

It was Crowfeather.

**Ok. First, I'm going to camp for two weeks, so I'll be back on July 6****th****. That means that I won't be able to update for two weeks. I won't be able to reply to any reviews, update, or anything. So as always, review! And also, please check out my other story Almost Magic.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I don't own Warriors.**

The ShadowClan warrior was patrolling, from what Sunwing wasn't sure. Another shape followed Crowfeather, Onewhisker. Nightcloud was there too! They were coming to save her, she was sure of it.

A threatening hiss from the ShadowClan cat jolted Sunwing from her thoughts. He was watching the cats; he had seen them. Crowfeather seemed to have noticed this. He kept his patrol close enough to be threatening but far enough to lure him away from Sunwing. The warrior, who Sunwing didn't know, glanced at Sunwing and took several tentative steps toward the WindClan cats. He paused, unsure of what to do, and Crowfeather, Onewhisker, and Nightcloud slipped from view.

Seconds later, Onewhisker leaped at him, catching the cat off guard. Crowfeather slithered out from the same spot, and crouched at Sunwing's side.

"Cover me," he told Nightcloud. She nodded, her ears pricked for any other approaching cats.

"Sunwing, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Sunwing replied faintly.

"I came to get you. Don't die on me; I think you've lost a lot of blood."

Nightcloud tensed. "Someone's coming. I'll investigate." At Crowfeather's nod, she trotted off into the surrounding bushes.

"Come on. We will meet up with Nightcloud. Onewhisker will catch up. All we need to do is get to the fourtrees." He helped Sunwing to her damaged, bloody feet. They walked a few unsteady steps with Sunwing leaning on Crowfeather's body for support.

"What's wrong? Are you tired of us already?" hissed a tom's voice behind them. It was Sunwing's guard; the one who was supposed to make sure she died. Onewhisker hadn't killed him.

Crowfeather spun around, Sunwing half a step behind him, wincing at the pain the move caused. She stood unsteadily on her paws, fighting not to fall over.

The warrior's eyes were bloodshot; he had murder glowing in them. He was bloodthirsty, it was written on his face. The way his eyes shined in excitement at the thought of killing them, the way blood stained his fur and around his muzzle. Glancing around, Sunwing froze.

More ShadowClan cats emerged from the whispering shadows in the trees. All of them were excited; like this was a treat. Their dark eyes glittered in the small amount of moonlight that just started filtering through the cracks between trees. Nightcloud bumped into them.

Sunwing could see Onewhisker's body between some twisted roots of a tree. He wasn't moving, and Sunwing could see his throat torn out. A subtle scent of death blew passed her.

It was just the three of them. One of them was injured and could barely stand on her own. But still, it was three against at least twenty of them.

"This is not good," Sunwing muttered.

"I didn't notice," Crowfeather snapped sarcastically. It had been so long since Sunwing had heard him like that she was taken aback, but she shook it off.

"Attack them," One cat said. "Don't leave any alive."

Besides, there were more pressing matters to deal with.

**I'm coming up to a big battle scene, if you haven't guessed. I've got it planned out. I was going to have it be a little different at first, but I like this better. I think I explained everything okay.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own Warriors.**

Even though Sunwing was already injured and could barely stand, let alone fight, she had two options. She could either give up and let Blackstar kill her, or she could fight as hard as she could and pray to StarClan that she wouldn't die.

She chose the second one.

Crowfeather and Nightcloud met the challenge, they didn't think, just attacked. Sunwing followed their lead, swiping her claws out at any cat that got close to her. Unfortunately, she had to fight six cats at once.

Sunwing knew they were losing. She was already weak from blood loss, and new wounds were not helping replenishing the amount in her body.

"Nightcloud!" Crowfeather yelled, ducking from an enemy's blow. "The plan! Stick to the plan!"

Sunwing had no idea what he was thinking about, so she continued fighting. Fighting badly, but still fighting.

Somehow Nightcloud managed to work her way over to Sunwing. Hissing so low that Sunwing could barely hear, she said, "In thirty seconds run straight into the woods behind us. I'll be on your tail." She spun around, dodging a cat's claws. "Run into ThunderClan territory. Keep running until you reach the camp. Hopefully ThunderClan will help us. If not…" she trailed off, but that might have been because a ShadowClan warrior was trying to shred her ear with his claws.

"RUN!" Nightcloud yowled.

Both she-cats sprinted towards the fourtrees, with fifteen cats trailing after them.

Sunwing's breath came in gasps and her paws burned when they hit the ground.

"This way," Nightcloud gasped as she veered off the path they were following. That would have been a good plan, had they not been on ShadowClan territory followed my fifteen ShadowClan cats. Their pursuers easily followed them.

"We can't lose them," Sunwing panted. A low hanging branch tore skin off her face. "We have to fight."

"If we can get to the fourtrees we'll be fine," Nightcloud said, but she looked worried.

_Do you even know how to get to the fourtrees?_ Sunwing thought, but she didn't say anything. She was already gasping for air.

A feeble light from the moon started to be come visible through cracks in the trees. Seconds later two exhausted she-cats burst into the clearing around the fourtrees. Of course, their bloodthirsty followers weren't far behind them. Sunwing and Nightcloud stood side to side, facing it opposite directions, as fifteen evil, cruel, and murderous slaves of Blackstar fanned out around them.

"Now what?" Sunwing asked. This had been Nightcloud's plan.

"We fight," Nightcloud replied. "We fight to the death."

Somehow, those words had such an ominous meaning. Sunwing wasn't appreciating the fact that she was injured right now. "Nightcloud, I can barely stand, especially after that running! How do you expect me to fight?"

"Just give it everything you have." Nightcloud had noticed that fact too, how Sunwing was faint with exhaustion and had sunk her claws in the ground to stay upright.

"Attack!"

Sunwing jumped. That hadn't been the ShadowClan cat. Tearing down the hill toward them were four cats. A passing patrol had seen them.

It still was only three more cats, Deadfoot, Mudclaw, and Morningflower, but a rush of confidence flooded Sunwing's body.

Four ShadowClan warriors bounded over to Sunwing and Nightcloud, the other moved to attack the small WindClan patrol.

Both she-cats were smart, they defended themselves before attacking. They had almost no chance to attack.

Sunwing froze, an icy sensation of fear creeping though her body. As her flank was torn open by an unforgiving claw she realized that Crowfeather wasn't there. He was trapped inside to the forest.

He was fighting five fierce cats, the five that hadn't followed Nightcloud and her.

"Sunwing!"

She jumped and got back in the fight.

She was fighting so she could leave and find Crowfeather not, not just for her life.

Sunwing was surprised that she was still standing later. Everyone else was okay by the looks of it, but they had only taken down one cat.

A flash of gray caught her eye. It was Crowfeather, but he was coming out of ThunderClan territory.

Her heart lifted, a dozen cats followed him! The ShadowClan cats turned to flee. One cat snarled.

"You haven't seen the last of me," hissed her guard from earlier. "I will hunt you down. I will hear you cry for mercy. I will hear Blackstar say, 'Well done, Sharpclaw,' to me."

"Good luck with that," Sunwing said scathingly.

His sheathed paw shot out, cuffing her sharply over the head. Her vision began to get hazy, and she fell.

Blackness enclosed around her.

**What Crowfeather was doing will be in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 21

**I don't own Warriors.**

"Get out! She needs rest. She hasn't even woken up yet. She doesn't need you by her when she finally does!"

The words filtered into Sunwing's drowsy brain. Her eyelids were heavy and the cuts stung worse than ever. She forced her eyes to open. She was in the medicine cat's den. The memories flooded back, Blackstar almost killing her, Crowfeather's rescue, Onewhisker's death, the battle with ShadowClan, and Crowfeather saving them by getting ThunderClan.

"Good, you're awake," Barkface, the medicine cat, said briskly. "You've only been out for a couple of hours. It's almost moonhigh."

Sunwing nodded. "When can I leave?" There was one other occupant, Deadfoot, but Sunwing still disliked the feeling of being trapped here. She felt so vulnerable, like she couldn't defend herself.

"If you'll take it easy for a few days I can let you out tomorrow morning. That means no fighting, maybe a little hunting. You shouldn't reopen those cuts."

Sunwing nodded.

"Get some sleep now too. I'll get you a few poppy seeds."

Sunwing was allowed to leave the next morning. Barkface had cleared her to go hunting with Crowfeather.

"Where are we going?" Sunwing asked after Crowfeather stopped her from catching a bird.

"Somewhere that we can talk without being overheard," he replied shortly.

He decided in a ditch just outside of WindClan territory on the way to the highstones.

"I'm going to explain everything now," Crowfeather said. "I'm going to tell you everything about the rescue.

"It didn't take long for us to realize that you were gone. I wanted to leave to find you right then, but Tallstar made me wait until the morning in case that came back. 'You should be dutiful to the clan before your friends,' he said" Crowfeather sounded bitter. "He said that he wanted you back, but he needed to think of the clan first. The next morning he allowed Nightcloud, Onewhisker and I to leave to find you. We all thought we would be too late. That you would already be dead."

"What were you doing?" Sunwing asked. "When you came from ThunderClan?"

"That was part of our plan. We would get help from ThunderClan. We weren't leading them back to camp, but ThunderClan would help, we were sure of it. We were right too. I was able to lose those ShadowClan cats, in their own forest too, and slip into ThunderClan. There isn't much to tell from there. ThunderClan agreed to come. ShadowClan left. The one cat, Sharpclaw, delivered the blow to your head, and you collapsed. He disappeared into the ShadowClan forest. Then we carried you and Onewhisker's body to camp."

Sunwing get the impression that something else had happened, but she didn't press him. "Why did you come after me?"

Crowfeather stared at her. "You were Onewhisker's apprentice; do you think he would allow you to be killed by Tigerstar's reincarnations? You're Nightcloud's fellow warrior and she would never let anyone in WindClan live in that foxhole, she said it herself! And Sunwing, I could never leave you there." He took a deep breath. "Because I love you."

**Now you all of you know who loves Sunwing. I really wanted to leave it off here. So, please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**This will be a fast-paced chapter, because I don't what to drag out what's in it.**

Sunwing's heart started beating very fast.

"It's okay," Crowfeather said quickly I just wanted you to know—"

"I know," Sunwing said. "Because I love you too."

Crowfeather's eyes shone.

"You're going to have kits," Barkface said two weeks later.

"What?" Sunwing gasped. Crowfeather's kits!

"You should move into the nursery, you're about one week along, so the kits will be born in about eight."

Sunwing padded from the den to find Crowfeather.

"You're what?"

"I'm going to have kits!"

Nightcloud was just as pleased, and most of WindClan was. There were no other queens. The last queen had died in childbirth, but the kits still lived there. The kits, Birdkit, a blue-gray she-cat, and Riverkit, a light gray were excited by the fact of having a foster mother.

"When will we become apprentices?" Birdkit asked, watching Sunwing eat the mouse brought for her.

"You'll be apprentices when you're six moons old, and you and Riverkit are only four and a half moons," Sunwing replied soothingly. "You will both be apprentices before you know it."

"What about your kits?" Birdkit demanded. "When will they be here?"

Sunwing quickly calculated how long. "Barkface said I was one week along when I first saw him, and I've been here for two. In about six weeks my kits will be here."

"Oh. When will they be able to play with me and Riverkit?"

"When they're ready. Both of you may be apprentices by then."

"Will we be able to visit you?" Birdkit asked, looking anxcious.

"Of course! I would love to have you two to visit me after you're apprentices."

"I got a mouse," Riverkit said quietly, entering the den, carrying food for him and his sister.

"Yes!" Birdkit squealed. "Mice are my favorite!"

Sunwing smiled as the two kits ate their mouse. She loved them, she realized. Of course, they were both loveable. Birdkit was so bubbly and lovable, but Riverkit was so serious. They were still so close, although they were opposites.

Crowfeather and Nightcloud visited daily, Crowfeather just talking to Sunwing; Nightcloud talking some and playing with Birdkit and Riverkit to wear them out for Sunwing, who was getting increasingly more exhausted. She now had one week until her kits would be born.

"Sunwing," Spottedleaf said quietly. "You have to give up your kits."

"No!" Sunwing snapped. "I won't give them up, no matter what you say!"

Spottedleaf looked at her sadly. "I know you don't want to give them up. I know that you love them. Sunwing, you have to. We told you a long time ago that you couldn't fall in love. But you did. Your kits are in more danger than ever with you as their mother. Sunwing, you have to give them up."

"I told you, no!" Sunwing snarled. "I won't give up my kits."

"Sunwing, you need to fulfill your destiny!"

"I don't want to!" Sunwing snarled, uncharacteristically harsh. "I don't care about my destiny. I didn't ask for it, why should I fulfill it?"

There was a pause. "I'm sorry then, Sunwing," Spottedleaf said calmly. "You're making us do this." She disappeared.

Sunwing drew in a gasp. She felt as though someone had dumped icy cold water over her. She was freezing, even though it was warm outside.

Sunwing tried not to scream.

"It's okay," Barkface said. "The kits aren't early. Crowfeather, stop worrying, she'll be fine. Take Birdkit a Riverkit for a walk. Nightcloud, the kits are coming faster than I thought. You stay here with her; I need to get some herbs. Sunwing, you're doing fine. Nightcloud, try to keep her calm." He slipped out of the nursery.

"Calm down, Sunwing," Nightcloud said. "Relax. Remember your kits will be here soon, and then you'll be able to name them. I'm sure they will be gorgeous."

Sunwing nodded, sucking in her breath as another spasm of pain racked her body.

"Oh, StarClan," Nightcloud breathed. "Alright, I think one of your kits is coming right now. Stay calm, I'll tell someone to get Barkface now." Sunwing nodded, so Nightcloud called the order to an apprentice.

"He's coming. Alright, I've helped with this before, Sunwing. Stay calm, you have to just wait for Barkface, he'll help you out. The kitten's coming, Sunwing, come on. You've had your first kit!"

Sunwing rested while Nightcloud cleaned the kit, and the pain started again.

"Another kit must be coming," Nightcloud said.

_Where is Barkface?_ Sunwing thought. By looking at Nightcloud she guessed that she was thinking the same thing, but didn't want to say anything.

"Sunwing you can do this!" Nightcloud said. "Your kit has to have a sibling!"

The first kit was a dark gray tom, the second was a flame colored tom, the third was a dark brown tabby she –cat, and the fourth was an all black tom.

"I think there's one more," Nightcloud said, because Barkface had not returned.

The youngest kit was all white; she was easily the prettiest. She was small, but not a runt. Sunwing gazed at her kits. They were all so beautiful.

"Let them nurse," Nightcloud urged her. None of the kits wanted too, although they all mewed in hunger.

Nightcloud looked at Sunwing. "Sunwing," she said calmly, but with the edge of something that was very wrong in her voice. "I don't think you have any milk."

Barkface came in. He spoke quietly with Nightcloud. "Alright Sunwing, I can give the kits something to eat, but only this once because it can hurt them if they eat it to much. There are no other queens here, so I think you might need to give your kits to another clan."

Sunwing stared at him in horror. "I hate you Spottedleaf," she snarled under her breath.

**And that is why Sunwing's kits won't be living with her in WindClan. It was a punishment from StarClan because she wouldn't voluntarily give up her kits. Anyhow, I need names for her kits. A dark gray tom, a flame colored tom, brown tabby she-cat, black tom, and white she-cat. If you could give me a warrior name for them, that would be great, but if you can't, then that's fine too.**

**Also, I introduced Birdkit and Riverkit in this chapter. They will be seim-important.**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**I still don't own Warriors, if you haven't noticed.**

**First, I would like to thank warriorfreak, ****Frostfire or Iceheart, airotciv13, Forestsong, Peachfoot, Pinefur of DragonClan, Riverpool, and Softfrost for giving me name suggestions for Sunwing's kits. Thanks everyone!**

"You don't have a choice Sunwing," Crowfeather said later after hearing about what had happened. "The kits will die without a mother."

"I know," Sunwing said, refusing to look at him.

"Give them to ThunderClan," he urged her. "You used to live there. I know there's a queen, Ferncloud, I think she's called, she could take care of our kits."

"I don't want to lose them."

"You won't Sunwing. We'll still see them."

"Let's go," Sunwing said. _ The_ _longer we wait the harder it would be_, she thought bitterly.

"Please," Sunwing said, after explaining the story to Firestar, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm in Firestar's den. "They need a home."

Firestar gazed at the kits thoughtfully. "I suppose, if Ferncloud would be fine with it, we could take these kit in."

"Thank you," Sunwing breathed. She was beginning to see that she couldn't keep her kits. Firestar led them to the nursery, Crowfeather and Nightcloud, who had accompanied Sunwing, joined them.

"Ferncloud, would you be willing to take these kits?" Firestar asked her.

"I only have one," Ferncloud said slowly. "I could take them."

"Thank you," Sunwing broke in before anyone else could say anything. "I named the dark gray one Darkkit, the Flame colored tom Sparkkit, the tabby Tanglekit, the black kit Shadowkit, and the white kit Silentkit."

Ferncloud blinked. "Those will be their names, Sunwing." A feeling of understanding bridged between the two she-cats.

"Thanks."

Ferncloud just smiled in reply and nudged the kits toward her belly. Sunwing and the other backed out to give her privacy.

"Sunpaw, I thought I'd never see you again," Rainwhisker said smoothly, seeing her step out of the nursery.

"She's Sunwing now," Crowfeather snarled before Sunwing could say anything. He and Nightcloud were taunt, ready to attack, much to the confusion of the ThunderClan cats.

"What's going on?" a new voice asked. "Oh, Sunwing!"

"Squirrelpaw?" Sunwing asked in surprise. "Why—are you a warrior now?"

"Yes," she said proudly. "I'm Squirrelflight now **(A/N enough people told me to keep her name the same that I decided to so I could avoid any confusion)**."

"Wow, congratulations!"

"Why are you here?" Squirrelflight asked, looking from the hissing Crowfeather and Nightcloud to the haughty-looking Rainwhisker.

"No reason. Just dropping in to say hello." Sunwing dropped her voice and added, "Will you two stop it? We don't want to get attacked."

Nightcloud and Crowfeather grudgingly relaxed.

"We should leave," Crowfeather decided. "Thanks Firestar," he added, and threw a last loathing look a Rainwhisker.

The party of three departed for WindClan.

After the long walk, all of them wanted only to sink into their beds and sleep. That would be to relaxing and simple to happen. When they returned to camp, the few dens were caved in, grass lay in piles as if someone had been searching for something, rocks were turned over, and branches from the few trees were left carelessly along the edges of the camp. One word seemed to hover over the entire camp. It struck fear into their hearts. Those old enough to remember thought of when they had been driven out of their home, when Tigerstar had planed to take over the forest by force. The word was a curse. Sunwing heard it hissed that echoed in terrified whispers.

"ShadowClan."

**Some of the names suggested I would like to in this story's sequel (about Sunwing's kits). If you don't want me to use your names for that, let me know in your review.**

**My story is heading towards the end, so it may become slightly darker. I'm not sure how many more chapters, but it might be quite a few. I have a few things that I need to close up before it ends.**

**Please Review! **


	25. Chapter 24

**I don't own Warriors.**

Sunwing picked her way carefully through the rubble.

"Sunwing!" a small panicky voice called out to her. "Sunwing!"

It was Birdkit, trapped beneath a large branch. The kit looked terrified. Clumps of her fur had been ripped away and she stood gingerly as if one of her paws were hurt.

"Are you okay?" Sunwing asked.

Birdkit nodded. "Blackstar had a message for you," she said timidly. "He said to tell you that this is a taste of what will happen. He was angry when you escaped from him last time. He will kill to hurt you. He told Tallstar that this will happen until we hand you over."

"It'll be alright. ShadowClan won't ever hurt you again."

"Promise?" Birdkit asked.

Sunwing hesitated for a second. "I promise."

"Will everyone please gather at the Tallrock for a meeting," Tallstar called out over the hushed whispers. After all had gathered, he continued. "As you all know, Blackstar threatened us today. He destroyed our camp, and with it some of our pride. But WindClan will remain strong. I led my clan when we returned from being chased by Brokentail. I lead my clan as we fought along side ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. We will not submit to another clan while I am leader. We will fight. Our weakest kit will fight, not because they are ordered to, but because they are a WindClan cat at heart and will die before they lose their pride.

"Why? It is simple. We have a reason to fight. That reason is our heart and soul of out clan. Sunwing was given a destiny. We all know it. We may not know the details, but as long as Sunwing can fight, so can we. A few moons ago, Sunwing was captured and almost killed by Blackstar. She still found strength and power to run and fight. WindClan, we can all be strong. We can all fight!"

Yowls of agreement stopped Tallstar from continuing. When the noise died down, Tallstar added, "That leads us to our next order of business. Two kits are now close enough to apprentice age, I believe, that we can make them apprentices. Apprentices show that we will remain strong, no matter what we go through. Riverkit, you will be known as Riverpaw until you receive your warrior name Crowfeather, you are ready for an apprentice. You are a strong fighter and are ready to fight for what you believe in. You will be Riverkit's mentor." Mentor and apprentice touched noses.

"Birdkit, you will be known as Birdpaw until you receive your warrior name. Sunwing, you are ready for your first apprentice. You learn quickly and are ready to defend your clanmates at anytime. Pass on everything you know to Birdpaw." Sunwing touched noses with Birdpaw, her heart racing. This was better than anything! She was barely a warrior and she had gotten an apprentice, and her apprentice was Birdpaw!

"Crowfeather and Sunwing are young, but I believe that they will be excellent mentors to these apprentices."

"How touching," sneered Blackstar, standing in the entrance to the WindClan camp. "I especially liked the spiel at the beginning, it was very touching."

All the cats tensed. It was odd, Blackstar made no move to attack.

"Just give it all you can," she breathed into Birdpaw's ear.

Birdpaw nodded. "I will. I'll fight for you."

Sunwing smiled.

"Do you care to give up Sunwing, or do I need to kill you?" Blackstar asked.

"You have it wrong," Crowfeather said before Tallstar opened his mouth. "You won't kill us, we'll kill you."

"What's wrong Tallstar?" Blackstar sneered. "You can't even speak for yourself now?"

"Of course he can," Crowfeather leapt in again. "But he can't speak to you, it would lower his intelligence."

Blackstar stared at Crowfeather with narrowed eyes. "Alright then," He said quietly. "ShadowClan, attack!"

**Sunwing and Crowfeather have their apprentices. I would have given them apprentices yet, but there's a reason for it, believe me.**

**Please review! Oh, and check out my other story, Almost Magic.**


	26. Chapter 25

**If you still haven't figured it out, I don't own Warriors.**

Sunwing threw herself forward half a second after he called to his clan, knowing that her clan would follow her. She fought cat after cat, but there seemed to be more of Blackstar's cats coming. She didn't know where ShadowClan had gathered so many cats, but it didn't matter right now.

Cats fell around her, but she didn't stop to see if they were his clanmates of her enemies. There was no time.

"Remember me?" a cruel voice asked. "I'm Sharpclaw, and I will see you fall."

"Oh, yes," Sunwing sneered in reply. "You were the idiot who was pathetic enough to care what Blackstar thought of you."

Sharpclaw smiled. "That's right." He raked his claws down her flank, and Sunwing retaliated by clawing his ears. He rolled to throw her off, and Sunwing aimed a kick at his belly, knocking all of the air out of him. Sunwing had no choice but to sink her teeth into his neck, delivering the final blow. If she didn't kill him, he would kill her. Without hesitating, she launched herself at another cat.

A yowl made her pause, and all of Blackstar's cats scrambled behind him.

"This is a taste of what will happen, Sunwing," Blackstar called to the whole clan. "Now, count your dead and heal your wounded. I will be back, and when I am, Sunwing can give herself up, or I will destroy this entire clan." Blackstar turned, his cats following him.

"Alright everyone," Crowfeather said, Sunwing letting out a sigh of relief that he was alive. "Get Blackstar's cats over here, it doesn't matter what happens to them. Take our wounded to Barkface, and lay our dead over there where we can share tongues with them tonight."

The cats obeyed without question. Nightcloud was calming down the elders; Tallstar was being treated by Barkface, along with half a dozen other cats. Sunwing recognized the body of Deadfoot, and felt a pang of sadness that all the cats had died for her.

Sunwing saw Barkface pause, stare towards the sky. A crow was circling there. Barkface lowered his head and murmured something to Tallstar, who pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Deadfoot is dead," the leader began. "I say this now, so that his spirit may approve my choice for a new deputy."

"Think it over," a cat called.

"No," Tallstar said. "There is no time. I lost much blood in this battle. I don't think I have much left. I am on my last life."

His words were met with shock. Tallstar had guided them through everything, he couldn't leave now.

Tallstar raised his voice over the whispers in the crowd. "Barkface saw a crow circling in the sky, and he believes that this is an omen. The crow was watching that we were safe. Crowfeather will be the WindClan deputy."

There was an outbreak of mutterings, and Crowfeather looked shocked.

"Although he is young, I think Crowfeather will be able to lead you through this final battle against Blackstar. Sunwing, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Sunwing nodded mutely. Barkface was tending to another cat, giving them privacy.

"Don't give yourself up, Sunwing," Tallstar said. Sunwing was once again shocked, she was thinking of doing that. "Blackstar won't rest after you're dead. He wants power. When you're gone, there's no hope left. I was sent a prophecy long ago. _A glowing fire-lit pelt will become the most dangerous obstacle in the forest…and will kill the danger that faces every cat…_" Tallstar sighed. "It means you. You have to kill Blackstar."

"I'm the most dangerous obstacle in the forest?" Sunwing asked.

"I never could figure out that part. It never made any sense."

Sunwing didn't reply, lost in thought.

"I cared for you more than I should have," Tallstar said. "You were like a daughter to me. I was tempted to take you as my own apprentice, but I knew I had to have Onewhisker mentor you."

Sunwing stared at her leader, wide-eyed.

The old leader sighed, slumping down into a laying position. He took in a last, shuddering breath, and closed his eyes forever.

Sunwing let out a gasp. Tallstar was gone. Barkface looked over, and seeing the leader on the ground came over.

"It's over," he said quietly, trying to disguise the pain in his voice.

"Would you like me to tell Crowfeather?" Sunwing offered, wanting to give the medicine cat a chance to talk to talk with Tallstar one last time.

Barkface nodded, crouching down beside Tallstar.

Sunwing ran off, running right into Crowfeather.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You look like you've seen Tigerstar's ghost."

"Tallstar's dead," Sunwing said tonelessly. "You're leader now. Congratulations by the way."

Crowfeather looked at her. "I always thought it would be you."

Sunwing shook her head. "I don't want that power. I'm happy with where I am."

Barkface hurried over. "Crowfeather, if you want to share tongues with Tallstar do it now. We can still make it to the Highstones for your nine lives."

"Bye," Sunwing whispered, touching noses with him.

"See you tomorrow morning," Crowfeather muttered, before leaving to share tongues with Tallstar.

A few hours later Sunwing fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Sunwing," said a familiar voice.

Sunwing opened her eyes. Spottedleaf smiled at her. "I needed to talk to you."

"I hate you!" Sunwing screamed, remembering the reason for the tortoiseshell's last visit.

"It was for the best, Sunwing."

"I don't care!" Sunwing snarled.

Anger flashed in Spottedleaf's eyes. "I didn't want to force you, Sunwing! You wouldn't give up your kits willingly. I had no choice."

"Yes, you did!" Sunwing snapped. "You could have let me had a family."

Spottedleaf glared at her. "I give up," she said in a steely tone. "Perhaps Onewhisker will be able to talk some sense into you."

Sunwing's heart lifted at the mention of her old mentor.

"You called me?" Onewhisker asked, appearing next to Spottedleaf.

"Yes. You try to talk to Sunwing. I'm tired of it." Spottedleaf floated away. Sunwing was not upset to see her go.

"Spottedleaf was supposed to talk to you about this, but it appears that you are the one cat that can get on her nerves," Onewhisker said.

"She deserved it."

"You remember how long ago you were told that you shouldn't get close to anyone?" Onewhisker asked.

"Yes."

"We told you that because we knew it would distract you from your purpose."

"My purpose?" Sunwing asked, her anger flailing up again.

"Not like that. Not only would that distract you from your purpose, but Blackstar could also use it against you. You care deeply about Birdpaw. If it was her life at stake, what would you do to save it?"

"Anything."

"Including giving up your own?"

"Of course."

"That is why we told you that, Sunwing. You are far more important than Birdpaw to the clans." Seeing that Sunwing was about to flair up in Birdpaw's defense, he added, "Think about it."

Sunwing jerked awake.

**I almost cried when writing about Tallstar's death, but it was necessary to make Crowfeather leader.**

**I'm coming towards the conclusion. Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. I don't think this chapter is very interesting, but it leads up to the next chapters, and gives Sunwing some more information. I will include an epilogue at the end.**

**Sparrowflight**


	27. Chapter 26

**I have said it for 25 chapters. I don't own Warriors.**

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!**

**Thanks to warriorfreak for an idea for these last chapters! The chapter just leads up to it.**

"Crowstar!"

Sunwing peered out of her den, blinking in the sunlight.

Crowstar smiled at her, looking tired but triumphant. "First," he said calmly, "I think we should bury those who died in the battle." The elders took their places, carrying the bodies from camp. "I will think about my decision for deputy in my den. Ashfoot," he added, addressing one of the senior warriors. "Please send out some patrols and hunting parties."

As Sunwing finished a freshly-caught mouse, Crowstar emerged from his den. "I have decided that Tornear will be the new WindClan deputy. I hope that StarClan will approve my choice."

Sunwing didn't know Tornear well, but she knew that the warrior was responsible and loyal.

"I will do my best to serve my clan," Tornear said, looking shocked but pleased.

"May I see you in my den?" Crowstar asked. "Sunwing, I would like to speak to you in there too."

Sunwing followed the warriors into the privacy of the den, away from the hunting and border patrols being sent out.

"I would like your thoughts on the battle that Blackstar has promised."

"We should fight. WindClan can't be driven from our home again," Tornear said immediately.

"Sunwing," Crowstar asked when the she-cat didn't speak.

"Tallstar told me I shouldn't give myself up, to fight, because Blackstar wouldn't stop when I was dead," She said. Sunwing looked at her leader, thinking back to when they were apprentices and didn't have to worry about this. "But you are my leader. I will obey your commands, so if you order me to give my self up, I will without question."

Crowstar stared at her. "You will never do that!" he snarled, scaring Sunwing for a split second. More softly he said, "I would never order you to give your life up."

Sunwing stared into his eyes.

Tornear cleared his throat, clearly feeling awkward.

"Right," Crowstar said briskly. "Tornear, could you get two senior warriors to take Birdpaw and Riverpaw out for battle training? We need more fighters than hunters for the current problems."

"Of course," Tornear replied. "Ashfoot and I could take them if you wish."

"That would be wonderful, Sunwing and I will deal with some other points for the battle, and I can fill you in later."

Tornear nodded and left the den.

"We're going to need the help of other clans," Sunwing murmured. "ThunderClan helped us before."

"Look at what WindClan did. We fought our hardest, and the bodies of Blackstar's cats are higher than our own."

"But look at what we paid for it. The death of a leader and deputy," Sunwing argued.

"I suppose you're right," Crowstar sighed.

"Sometimes you have to shelve your pride to save your clan."

"That sounds so touching," sneered an all too familiar voice.

WindClan was under attack.

Both cats launch themselves from the den, but Blackstar had disappeared.

"We need to lure some of these cats away," Crowstar said hissed.

"I'll do it," Sunwing replied. "Nightcloud, Birdpaw, over here!"

The she-cats disentangled themselves from the battle.

"Follow me, don't ask questions!" Sunwing panted, sprinting away from the battle with the cats at her heels. "We need to get their attention."

"Why?" Birdpaw asked.

"To help save our clan. No matter what happens, keep running. Make them follow you."

Birdpaw nodded, looking scared but determined. "Sunwing's escaping!" she shrieked, loud enough so many heads turned their way.

"Run," Sunwing hissed.

The cats sprinted away, Blackstar's cats mimicking their every step.

Before long, they crossed over the border into RiverClan.

"Run through the camp," Sunwing told them through her panting breaths. "With any luck they'll help."

The other two didn't answer, they just kept running.

Bursting through a den wall was the quickest way to get into the camp, and the combined weight of the three she-cats caused it to break easily. The cats in the den yowled an alert, but realized immediately that the WindClan cats were being chased.

This managed to shake off some cats, but the others seemed ready to catch them or die. Pounding footsteps dragged Sunwing into the ThunderClan camp.

"ShadowClan," she managed to gasp. "Help."

ThunderClan leapt on the cats that entered moments later.

The she-cats continued to run. Sunwing led the way. "The quickest way is through ShadowClan," she told the others, feeling like her lungs might burst.

Their eyes widened in alarm, but they didn't try to persuade her to change course. They needed to

get to WindClan. Oddly enough, they met no one there. It was eerily quiet, like the calm

before the storm. They knew something had to be coming, they just didn't know when.

The explosion was at WindClan. Blackstar's cats had driven WindClan out of the

camp, inch by inch moving them further away.

Sunwing, Nightcloud and Birdpaw tossed themselves into battle.

It seemed impossible, but Blackstar had more cats than before. Blackstar couldn't be seen among them.

The three she-cats joined the WindClan ranks, powerless to stop the cats from driving them back. Only a small cluster of WindClan cats remained.

"Run!" Crowfeather called to his cats.

The cats fled from the battle to the closest place of safety they could think of, RiverClan territory.

**The next chapter will be the last, and then there will be an epilogue, and then I'll post an author's note giving small details about the sequel and credits.**

**Sparrowflight**


	28. Chapter 27

**I don't own Warriors.**

Sunwing's side ached, but she continued to run. The ShadowClan cats chase them, foam flying from their mouths.

A screech told Sunwing that one of her clanmates had been caught, and the continuing screams of pain caused her to look back.

The cat wasn't visible, but chunks of fur and skin flew into the air, giving Sunwing the impression that they were ripping the cat apart, limb from limb.

Birdpaw was still beside her, but Nightcloud had fallen back, to the last line of WindClan cats slashing at their pursuers.

The wind changed, and a piece of the tortured cat's fur blew towards her. With a sickening jolt she realized it was Tornear's, the newly named deputy. He let another scream, the scent of blood issuing from it, but beneath it was Tornear's scent. The cats surrounding him backed off, joining the continuing chase.

"Birdpaw, run ahead and announce out arrival," Crowstar said, pulling himself up beside Sunwing. "I know you're tired, but Riverpaw said you were fast cat. If we aren't there shortly after, try and get some RiverClan cats to come help. We've lost too many already."

Birdpaw nodded and shot off, leaving Sunwing to admire that she still had energy to run that fast.

"It'll all be okay," Crowstar said gently. His voice was calming and refreshing.

"I know," Sunwing whispered. Deep down, she wasn't sure. What if Blackstar did take over the forest? What would happen to her kits? Blackstar wouldn't let them live, not if he knew she was their mother. She kept her fears to herself. Crowstar had enough to worry about.

The hole in the RiverClan den was still open, and WindClan darted through. RiverClan was standing guard, letting them through, but forming a firm blockade for the ShadowClan cats.

Oddly enough, RiverClan was at an advantage. The hole only allowed a few cats to enter at a time, and those that did were easily picked off.

From behind, cats leapt on the RiverClan and WindClan ranks. A warning was yowled seconds too late; half of the camp was destroyed by ShadowClan. The wall that surrounded the camp was ripped apart, more cats plunging through. All of RiverClan was fighting, what was left of WindClan joined them. Sunwing saw the queens creeping out, kits quivering at their paws, while warriors did their best to give them a safe passage.

It seemed too soon that Leopardstar cried a retreat, Sunwing and the others didn't pause to obey. On a few short minutes, half of RiverClan had been picked off.

The run to ThunderClan hurt. Sunwing's paws ached, her breath was shallow and her head spun. The ShadowClan cats departed, melting into the trees.

It was apparent why at ThunderClan. ShadowClan knew that was where they were headed, and the cats met them there. The camp was already destroyed, the corpses of ThunderClan cats strewn carelessly about as the fighting continued. The bodies were unrecognizable, gashes and cuts covered faces, blood staining fur and clumping together.

"Oh, Sunwing," Blackstar called, standing on top of the Highrock. Birdpaw squirmed beneath him. "Give yourself up and your friend will live."

The fighting had stopped. Nothing could be heard. Sunwing could see Riverpaw fighting himself to run to his sisters' aid, but he stayed where he was. Her eyes traveled to Crowstar, fur almost completely stained by his own and opponent's blood.

Sunwing swallowed, her head held high, stalked towards Blackstar.

"Sunwing, don't!" Birdpaw cried her voice high.

Sunwing paused, staring at Birdpaw.

Blackstar snarled, "I told you not to say anything!"

Birdpaw screamed in terror as Blackstar tore out her throat, carefully treading on her feebly twitching body.

Riverpaw yowled, throwing himself at a huge warrior. In that split second, Sunwing knew what she had to do.

Sunwing lunged at Blackstar, missing him by a mouse-tail. She flung herself around, clawing her way down his flank, feeling the stinging pain of his retaliation. Sunwing dimly realized that more cats had entered the ThunderClan camp, the scent told her ShadowClan. She didn't bother to look, solely focusing on Blackstar. It seemed to be in slow motion as Blackstar slipped, scrambling for a hold on the bloody Highrock as he fell.

Sunwing landed lightly beside him, placing her paws on his throat. "If you never tried to kill me, I wouldn't have to kill you," She hissed in his ear. "And to think," she added thoughtfully. "It was your own mistake that killed you in the end."

She leaned down, and delivered the final blow.

It was odd. She had felt no remorse at killing any of the cats that followed him, but she felt upset, thinking of what Blackstar could have been. He could have been a good leader, friend, and mentor.

Those that noticed the loss of Blackstar seemed to lessen in their fighting. They didn't seem to be as into it. It wasn't hard for them to be taken down. Most ended up fleeing into the growing darkness.

"I think ShadowClan had some explaining to do," a ShadowClan cat, Russetfur, said quietly. "We are those who refused to fight for Blackstar, to carry out his schemes to kill Sunwing, or simply abide by his rules. He kept up locked in the camp, unable to leave, forced to eat the oldest, maggoty food. The cats that we all were fighting were not ShadowClan's, they were rouges and loners."

All of the clans seemed to relax.

"What about WindClan?" Leopardstar asked. "What started this in the first place?"

"I think Sunwing should explain," Crowstar said. "She knows the story better than me."

Sunwing nodded. "I came to this forest as a kittypet, I started in ThunderClan. I was apprenticed to Rainwhisker—" Sunwing paused. She had forgotten about her old mentor until now. Scanning the crowd, she spotted Rainwhisker among the ThunderClan cats. "Rainwhisker was plotting with Blackstar. I'm not sure what Blackstar did to get him on his side, or if he needed to do anything at all. Rainwhisker caused me enough pain that I decided to leave. I ran away to WindClan. Tallstar and the other cats welcomed me openly. They cared for me and accepted me. I was offered to return to ThunderClan, but I didn't. I had a home in WindClan. I was cared for. I had no reason to return to ThunderClan. I learned of a prophecy referring to me. It said that I would kill the danger that faced every cat. I have killed Blackstar, and fulfilled that part in the prophecy. It also said that I would become the most dangerous obstacle in the forest. I now understand that. To kill Blackstar I placed every cat here in danger. Many died trying to help me, even if it was unknowingly. I am sorry for that."

There was silence after her words. Heads turned to Rainwhisker, questions lighting their eyes.

"At first," Rainwhisker said. "Blackstar's idea seemed sensible. He told me that Sunwing was a threat and she was planning to take over the forest, but after Sunwing ran away I realized that he had fooled me. He was the one trying to take over the forest, not Sunwing. I know that I should be exiled for treason, and if that is what Firestar decides, then I will accept my punishment without question."

Firestar stared at his warrior. "What do you think Sunwing?"

Sunwing glanced at the leader. "I believe what he said about Blackstar fooling him. Although it isn't my decision."

"I'm asking you to decide whether he is innocent or guilty," Firestar said calmly.

"Then I think he is innocent."

Firestar nodded. "Rainwhisker, you will never leave camp without an escort and will be watched carefully."

"I'd expect no less," Rainwhisker said, dipping his head.

Crowstar padded up and purred. "You did the right thing."

"I know."

All of the cats left the camp, carrying their dead clanmates with them.

The bodies were laid out back at the destroyed camp. Sunwing whispered her final good-byes to her clanmates, knowing that each death was partially her fault. Nightcloud was among the dead, and Sunwing knelt next to her friend's body.

"I'll never forget you," she whispered, breathing in her scent. "I'll never forget how you saved my life; I wish I could have saved yours."

Sunwing walked over to Crowstar, Riverpaw standing beside him. They both fell silent at her approach.

"She was barely an apprentice," Sunwing murmured, staring at Birdpaw's body.

Neither tom said anything.

"Sunwing," Crowstar asked hesitantly. "Would you like to go to ThunderClan to see how they are?"

A brief glance told her that Crowstar was giving her a chance. She could go to ThunderClan and tell everyone that she was Firestar's third daughter. She could stay at ThunderClan and never come back to WindClan. He tried to hide the pain it cost him to say that, but Sunwing knew her mate well enough to tell.

"I'll be back," she told him, touching his nose before trotting away from the ruins of the camp.

"I would like to speak with Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Leafpaw," she said to the single guard at the entrance to the camp.

In the comfort and privacy of Firestar's den, Sunwing told her mother, father, and sisters about her guesses. Squirrelflight was delighted.

"You have to come back then!" she said excitedly. "I never dreamed I'd have another sister!"

"I don't think she wants to come back," Leafpaw replied quietly.

Sunwing gave Leafpaw a warm glace. "Leafpaw's right," Sunwing told her family. "I'm happy with my place in WindClan."

"Is this true Sandstorm?" Firestar asked.

"Yes," Sandstorm replied. She told them why she had given her kit up. The pain in Sandstorm's eyes was real. "I never dreamed that Firekit would come back."

"I'm not Firekit," Sunwing said. "I've always been Sunwing. I should be going."

Her family nodded.

The next few days were hectic. Warriors were given duties to rebuild the camp. Poor Riverpaw spent most of his time running from clan to clan to see how each was doing, and apprentices from the other clan came with news about their status. For Sunwing, the finest moment was when Crowstar named her deputy. She had never exactly been ambitious, but she was pleased all the same.

"Squirrelflight is dead," Riverpaw announced upon returning from ThunderClan. "A loner snuck into camp and killed her. ThunderClan tracked it down and killed it, but we should watch out."

"I'll have the patrols watch out for any signs," Sunwing promised. The pain of losing her sister crashed down on her, but she hid it. The clan didn't need her mourning over her sister.

"I'm sorry," Crowstar said when they were alone at twilight. "I know she was important to you."

"I'm fine," Sunwing replied. "At least you'll be here for me, no matter what."

Crowstar purred, and Sunwing knew that Crowstar would always be there for her, no matter what. That was the most important thing ever.


	29. Epilogue

**I don't own Warriors**

**I'm writing this chapter differently, sort of like how **_**Watership Down**_** is written if you've ever read that book.**

Sunwing did, of course, continue her life, although none of her adventures could ever compare to the one that you have just read about.

Sunwing never could get over her anger to Spottedleaf, the two stopped talking, and Spottedleaf never walked through Sunwing's dreams again. Although the two didn't despise each other, neither could manage to forget the past.

She served her clan faithfully, never faltering to guide along others. Sunwing lived a full life, dieing while protecting her clanmates. This, as it follows, is Sunwing's final adventure.

"Wake up, Sunwing," Sunwing blinked, gazing up at a tom.

"Onewhisker?" she asked, blinking in the light surrounding her.

The tom nodded. "Come with me."

Sunwing stood up, leaving her body behind. She knew what must be happening.

Her old mentor guided her to the fourtrees. She was surrounded by other cats. Her sister, Squirrelflight among them, along with Nightcloud, Tornear, and Birdpaw, all cats who had died during her life. She went and touched noses with each of these cats, her heart swelling.

Several moons later, Sunwing trotted among the stars. She followed the familiar path to the fourtrees. Her mate, Crowstar, was led up the same path that Onewhisker had taken her on moons ago. Crowstar touched noses with her last, a happiness beyond words etched on both of their faces.

Sunwing took her mate up to where they would walk among the stars.

Together, they padded off, hearts whole, tails entwined, where they could finally always be together.

**And so ends the tale of Sunwing. This is short, I know, but it wasn't meant to be long. Its only purpose was to tie up loose ends that I felt should be tied up.**

**Please review and check out my other warriors story, Almost Magic!**


	30. Credit and Sequel Info

**Credits:**

**Thanks to my beta, Honeymist!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, Nightgrace, Ghostkit, PearlaH. Sweden, ****Frostfire or Iceheart, Firestripe, Snowfur, Spottedfeather, GriffenClaw, Peachfoot, Honeymist, Streamcloud, Willowcloud, I Be Guest, Pinefur of DragonClan, warriorfreak, sugerpaw, Forestsong of Streamclan, Silentstone, Birchleaf, Softfrost, riverheart, Duskcloud, Riverpool, ****Shadowedheart and Shootingstar, ****Forestsong, airotciv13, bluepaw95, Loyalflame, flamestar211, Rainfire, Sapphirepaw, whiteflower23, Cinderpelt's Heiress, Sanluris, Dapplestream, rubytail, Freeheart, Bugcraft, Sorreltail, Hawkfire, Alanna-Sama, Flamepelt's Wrath, Gaze of the Sea, Spottedpelt, Mosspaw of RiverClan, ymonkey1592, Kathryn Rosebrooks, xLeopardfirex, Shadowkitty12, Darkfire's Demons, SilverOnyx91, scarletdawn, Icefeather, Mistypool, Stelmaria of the Tigers, Silversong's Loyalty, XxSkyfeatherXx, Spottedstar, goldenwings57, Xx-Hazelnut-xX, Nameless Nightmare, Krissy25, Queen B of Randomness, Swimstar, Raincloud's Legacy, awsomeness, Palmwind, Leafstar, Dewfrost, and Duskcloud!**

**Thanks to warriorfreak and Gaze of the Sea who both gave me ideas to use in this story!**

**I feel like this story improved a lot over the year it took for me to write it, and I think some of you have noticed my writing improving as you read the chapters too. I owe that almost entirely to my seventh grade Language Arts teacher.**

**I would also like to give a special thanks to all of my friends outside of who I could talk to about Warriors and my stories, even if it wasn't this one, and that they could honestly tell me if my writing was good or bad.**

**I would also like to thanks my computer (however weird that may seem) for not crashing and causing me to loose everything that I hadn't posted yet.**

**I would like to personally thank all of you, because this is actually the first story I have ever written (outside of schoolwork) that I finished. I'm so glad all of you reviewed, because without the reviews this story would be like most of my others, maybe a page or two on paper and the rest in my head.**

**And lastly, although I already thanked you all, you have no idea how much it means to me that I had you all enjoy my story. Thank you so much for reviewing. I became, like, addicted to them. I'll check my email, and get so excited to see I have mail, thinking "Ooh a review!" Then half the time it isn't, but that's beside the point.**

**And on to some details about the sequel.**

**We will see Rainwhisker again. I didn't kill him because I have a roll for him.**

**One main character will have problems with forbidden love (I may be overused, but I still like the idea).**

**Tanglepaw and Sparkpaw are ambitious. This is important.**

**Parts of it will remind you of parts of the real books, but I'll try to make it a lot different.**

**Some of the main characters (Tanglepaw, Sparkpaw, Shadowpaw, Silentpaw, and Darkpaw) will die.**

**It won't be a very happy and upbeat book. It all has to do with the plot. Of course, there will be some happy parts.**

**Tigerstar will have a roll to play.**

**Silentpaw is not a mute, but the reason for why she's called Silentpaw will be explained.**

**I'll rotate chapters from each character's POV.**

**Some of Blackstar's rules while he was leader will be explained (eventually)**

**You will meet some of Blackstar's descendants. They are not evil.**

**You'll meet some ShadowClan cats, who will have…interesting personalities.**

**The title will be a combination of two that I though up, **_**The Silent Storm**_** and **_**The Final Battle**_**. I combined them to make **_**The Final Storm**_**. The Silent Storm seemed to act like it referred to Silentpaw, which I didn't want. The Final Battle seemed too Harry Potter-y, so I decided against it. **

**So, I hope to be getting reviews from all of you in the sequel!**

**Sparrowflight**


End file.
